James Bond contre 007 5
by sidero
Summary: La suite tant attendue de cette histoire. Les prochains chapitres seront rajoutés à ceux ci. Merci du conseil Fe clochette.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Treize heures trente. Le célèbre agent secret regagnait sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte, il vérifia la pièce. Il constata avec satisfaction, le fonctionnement de ses pièges. Le cheveu qu'il avait accolé entre les portes de l'armoire ne figurait plus. Sur les ouvertures de sa mallette apparaissaient des empreintes. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre lors de son absence. Bond ignorait qui et le but précis de cette visite mais il était certain qu'il se ralliait à sa mission. Il contrôla la chambre et trouva deux micros bien cachés. Ils étaient probablement très sophistiqués malgré leur petite taille. Bond n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en emparer pour les détruire. Non ! Il allait jouer l'ignorant et retourner cet avantage contre ses ennemis. Il prit le combiné téléphonique, le dévissa et constata qu'il était sur écoute. Il le referma sans y toucher. Il composa le numéro de la réception où une voix fatiguée et aimable se fit entendre.

Vous désirez ?

Pourriez vous faire monter au 120, des œufs brouillés au bacon accompagnés d'une spécialité parisienne ? A votre goût quand à son choix.

A votre service Monsieur.

Dix minutes plus tard, on lui apporta son repas. Il prit le temps de le déguster puis, épuisé, il se coucha. Il devait être en forme pour cinq heures. Un rendez-vous important qu'il ne devait manquer sous aucun prétexte. Il régla son réveil sur quatre heures et s'endormit.

Un bruit strident fit sursauter Bond de son lit. Il débrancha le réveil et prit une douche pour effacer le reste de sa somnolence. Il s'habilla tout d'abord d'une tenue légère et noire qui sera transparente sous son complet bleu clair. Les chaussures étaient munies de semelles en caoutchouc évitant ainsi tout bruit. Pour compléter, il s'équipa des différentes armes que Q. lui a confiées. Il était fin prêt à se rendre à ce lieu maudit.

Il restait cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique.

Une voiture parquait au coin de la rue. Une silhouette impatiente se remuait à l'intérieur. Il observa une allée sombre et inquiétante. Dire qu'ils devront l'arpenter dans quelques minutes. Cet endroit était tellement noir que l'on crut un instant voire un monstre cherchant une proie à dévorer.

que peut il bien faire ?

Sur ces mots, il entendit vrombir une voiture. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement car l'obscurité y régnait déjà bizarrement à cette heure çi.

Il était temps. J'ai cru un instant que tu avais oublié.

Je n'oublie jamais un tel rendez-vous. L'endroit est plutôt effrayant.

Finalement, tu m'accompagnes tout de même ?

Ouais ! La nuit s'installe tôt par ici. Même en été.

Pour le récepteur, ne t'en fait pas. Je l'ai laissé branché. Les conversations seront enregistrées.

Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans cette ruelle. Que quelques vieilles maisons délabrées aux alentours. Penses tu qu'il y ait des gens qui les habitent ?

On va le savoir.

Felix Leither sortit de la voiture, se plaça au coin de l'allée et y jeta quelques objets sur le sol. En une seconde, les lumières s'allumèrent. Les locataires se penchèrent à leur fenêtre. Ne voyant rien, ils refermèrent au plus vite leurs volets.

Content ?

L'homme habillé d'une combinaison noire le fut. James Bond devait jouer serrer. Il ne devait utiliser aucune arme à feu pour ne pas ameuter tout le quartier.

Où se trouve la maison de Maxime ?

C'est le grand bâtiment au bout de la rue. C'est d'ailleurs la maison la plus luxueuse. Coté bruit, il n'y a aucun danger. L'établissement est entouré d'un somptueux jardin exotique.

Dans ce lieu pourri ?

Tu restes là. Je brancherai le micro une fois arrivé.

Ok ! Mais en cas difficulté, tu t'en vas sans demander ton reste.

Ne t'en fait pas. C'est minutieusement calculé. J'ai tout prévu.

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans ce paysage cauchemardesque.

Le caoutchouc à ses souliers lui rendaient le déplacement confortable sans évoquer un seul bruit de pas. Arrivé près du portail, il aperçut un gardien presque invisible par la nuit. Bond s'en approcha. Il pressa sur l'un des boutons de sa montre, libéra le fil et étrangla le gardien. Son œuvre terminé, il le rétracta à sa place respective. Sans bruit, il se faufila à l'intérieur du jardin.

Une seule lumière éclaira l'ensemble de la maison. Bons s'en approcha et s'immobilisa près de la fenêtre. Il observa la pièce et ses occupants. Il brancha le micro et ne dit plus un mot.

L'intérieur fut luxueusement meublé. Des tableaux des plus grands peintres ornaient les murs. Un lustre gigantesque pendait à un plafond blanc cassé.

Cinq individus étaient assis à une table ronde. La grande vitre qui donnait vue sur le jardin n'était certainement pas isolée ni protégée contre les balles car les voix furent audibles lors de discussions mouvementées. Bond n'a eu aucune difficulté à percevoir la scène qui s'y déroulait. Il ne perdait aucun mot avec son micro.

Un homme de petite taille pesant dans les cent kilos prit la parole. Bond reconnut, par une photo, Maxime.

Ecoutez Messieurs. Nous sommes ici pour régler définitivement l'affaire Bond et non pour s'occuper de vos petites querelles.

Maxime a raison. Il faut unir nos forces si nous voulons que le coup réussisse.

Oublions nos petits désaccords.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour approuver la décision.

Un homme maigrichon prit la parole.

Un de mes hommes m'a appris que James Bond a été arrêté par Scotland Yard.

Et à ton avis, que fait il à Paris ?

Il essaye de se disculper pardi.

Il pourra toujours courir. Le grand patron a mis notre homme à l'abri.

Et… Ce sera quand son prochain coup ?

Demain. En Hongrie.

Où exactement ?

A Budapest.

Bond était satisfait de sa venue. Il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait savoir.

Espérons que Felix ait tout enregistré.

Il débrancha le micro et voulut quitter les lieux Lorsqu'une silhouette ne se faufila pas loin de lui. Il s'en approcha au moment où elle s'immobilisa. La personne habillée en noire comme lui, tenait dans sa main une arbalète prête à faire feu. Bond parvint à temps pour éviter le carnage.

Il serra un endroit précis de son cou et provoqua un évanouissement. Il l'empoigna sur son épaule et se hâta de disparaître de ces lieux avant que l'on repère sa présence.

Arrivé à la voiture, Felix Leither dut s'étonner de ce que Bond ramena avec lui.

Qui est ce ?

Si seulement je le savais. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Nous pourrons mieux l'interroger.

Tu veux dire qu'on pourra interroger Elle.

Comment çà ?

C'est une femme.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je l'ai pris par derrière et mis sur mon dos. J'ai saisi son arme au passage pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Six heures. James bond et Felix Leither sont arrivés à l'hôtel. Tout en attendant le réveil de cette inconnue, les deux agents écoutèrent l'enregistrement.

Je me demande qui est ce grand patron.

M'as-tu fait une réservation pour le vol de Budapest ?

oui. Et je t'ai même réservé un petit appartement. Je pense que ce sera mieux que l'hôtel.

Entièrement d'accord.

Tout en répondant, il se saisit de l'arbalète et l'observa.

on dirait qu'elle s'y connaît en arme. Elle est la fois légère, précise et silencieuse.

Sans oublier que tu aurais pu mourir si son intervention lui aurait réussi.

Je me demande qui elle visait.

Bond observa le visage et se souvint où il l'a déjà vu.

Ca y est. Je me rappelle où je l'ai déjà rencontré. C'est la fille qui m'a accompagné durant le vol Londres Paris. Reste à savoir qui elle est.

La fille commença à se réveiller et eut une infime crainte lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes.

**CHAPITRE IX**

James Bond s'en approcha pour l'assurer. Désorientée par les événements, elle demanda anxieusement :

Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

Felix Leither ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque.

C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander.

Laisses la. Elle semble perturbée.

Bond savait qu'il fallait gagner sa confiance pour connaître ses objectifs.

Dites moi, que faisiez vous là-bas ?

Quelle question. Je voulais tuer cette pourriture. L'assassin qui a tué mon père. Et j'aurai réussi mon coup si vous ne seriez pas intervenu.

possible. Mais les soupçons seraient tombés sur moi.

Qui visiez vous ? Et qui était votre père ?

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce avant que la fille ne réponde.

Mon père était le célèbre Docteur Curtis Crown.

Le médecin spécialisé en chirurgie esthétique qui a été retrouvé mort en plein milieu de Londres ?

Lui-même. Quand à moi, je m'appelle Angela Crown. Je suis sa fille et je tiens à le venger par tous les moyens.

Connaissez vous l'identité du tueur ?

Oui. Je me tenais derrière une porte camouflée que nul ne pouvait remarquer. J'ai bien entendu mon père prononcer à plusieurs reprises le nom de Maxime. Il suppliait son bourreau de l'épargner mais en vain. Celui-ci, en ricanant, lui répondit qu'il en savait trop.

Avez-vous une description de cet individu ?

Non. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce rire.

Une dernière chose. « Opération Hercule », ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Non. Je ne vois pas. Pourquoi ?

Par simple curiosité.

Bond ne pouvait lui révéler la vérité. Il savait que l'assassin du Docteur Curtis Crown ne fut que son double. Angela perdrait à cent pour cent sa confiance s'il lui narrait que son père travaillait avec des criminels. Que c'était de sa faute qu'une telle criminologie sévisse aux quatre coins du monde. Non. Il voulait lui épargner une telle souffrance.

Si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez tuer Maxime avec cette arbalète.

Etes vous bonne tireuse ?

Votre curiosité aurait été comblée si vous m'auriez laissé faire tout à l'heure.

En effet ! Felix, je dois m'en aller. Tu t'occupes d'elle.

Où allez vous ?

En Hongrie.

Je vous accompagne.

Il n'en est pas question.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, il s'aperçut qu'une journée s'est écoulée. Il ne lui restait plus que neuf jours pour dévoiler la supercherie.

Neuf jours… Période trop courte aux yeux du Commandeur Bond.

Jeudi, 9 août 1990. Sept heures trente du matin.

La pluie commença à tomber sur les pistes d'envol des aéroports. Un jet privé attendit son passager. Le pilote et l'hôtesse espéraient son arrivé afin d'éviter l'intempérie qui se rabat sur la ville de lumières. Une voiture se fit entendre et se gara non loin de l'avion. Le pilote et l'hôtesse s'en approchèrent.

Monsieur bond je présume ?

Vous présumez juste. Tout est prêt ?

nous n'attendions que vous. Voici l'hôtesse qui saura vous tenir compagnie durant le vol.

Quelle charmante pensée.

Tout trois s'engouffrèrent dans le jet. Quelques secondes plus tard les moteurs de l'avion grondèrent leur puissance pour se retrouver dans les airs. Bond a déjà pris goût au voyage. Il tenait dans ses bras cette ravissante jeune femme qui devait lui rendre son vol agréable. Et pour çà, bond savait comment s'y prendre.

Au moment même où il voulut caresser la cuisse de sa compagne, Angela Crown apparut.

Vous alors. Vous ne vous lassez jamais de ce sport ?

Surpris, James bond arrêta d'embrasser sa prise pour se retourner vers l'intruse.

Que faîtes vous là ?

Je vous l'ai dit que je voulais vous accompagner. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous refusiez ma présence.

Et Felix Leither ?

Lui ? Il doit sans doute encore attendre à ce que je sorte de la salle de bain. Pour tromper sa surveillance, j'ai dû jouer à l'acrobate sur le balcon pour descendre par les escaliers de secours et juste le temps de héler un taxi pour vous suivre et arriver avant vous pour me dissimuler dans l'avion. Fort non ?

Le mot fut faible. En effet, elle était très douée et Bond l'avait sous estimée mais il ne commettra plus cette erreur.

Ils survolèrent le territoire hongrois lorsque le pilote fit son apparition.

L'homme grand, moustachu, portant des lunettes, s'approcha. Il portait une veste spécialement conçue contre les grands froids.

Un problème ?

Demanda Bond soucieux.

Oui. Vous monsieur Bond.

Il brandissait une arme menaçant les passagers.

Savez vous qu'un coup de feu dans la cuirasse de l'appareil risque de le déséquilibrer et de s'écraser ?

Un rire satanique se fit entendre avant de percevoir une voix rauque.

Je le sais parfaitement. Qui est cette jeune femme ?

Vous n'allez pas me le croire. C'est une passagère clandestine.

Son nom ?

Sous la menace, James Bond n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au raffiné.

Angela Crown.

La fille du médecin ?

Une voix à peine audible et terrifiée répondit :

Elle-même.

Dommage pour toi ma belle mais ça nous arrange. J'ai un cadeau pour vous deux. Vous allez essayer de battre le record du saut d'altitude sans parachute.

Il fit feu sur les commandes de l'appareil tout en aboyant de sa voix rauque :

Ainsi toute tentative est inespérée. Si vous ne voulez pas vous écraser, il faudra sauter.

Sans parachute.

Vous avez tout compris monsieur Bond.

Vous n'êtes vraiment pas galant avec les dames. Pour moi je comprends, mais elle,

Elle ne sait rien.

Peut être, peut être pas. Je ne peux prendre le risque de la laisser vivante.

En ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air puissant s'engouffra à l'intérieur du Jet. Tout en se tenant près de la porte, le pilote cria :

Allez ! Sautez. Bien entendu, pour vous montrer ma galanterie, monsieur Bond aura l'honneur de commencer.

Trop aimable. Mais ne préféreriez vous pas nous faire une démonstration ?

SAUTEZ !

Puisque vous y tenez.

James Bond avança lentement vers la bouche béante du ciel. La pression de l'air se fit sentir de plus en plus. Se trouvant devant la porte et juste à côté du pilote, il observa et lui lança un sourire inexplicable. Ne comprenant pas, Bond profita de son inattention pour le désarmer. Une lutte de force égale s'engagea dans ce minuscule appareil qui bientôt, allait s'écraser.

Bond maintenait l'homme au dehors de l'appareil et l'en expulsa. Malheureusement son geste l'entraîna avec. Sa seule chance d'en sortir vivant, est de récupérer le parachute que le pilote avait sur lui. Il se laissait flotter vers lui et une nouvelle bagarre éclata en plein ciel. Après maints efforts, Bond réussissait enfin à lui arracher le parachute dont en dépendait sa vie. Pour en finir définitivement avec cette querelle, l'agent attribua à son ennemi, un coup de pied qui le fit emporter par les vents.

A son poignet, il avait toujours sa mallette attachée par une paire de menottes. Une chance de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Entre temps, l'hôtesse expulsa Angela de l'avion. Prise par surprise, elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce geste.

Bond avait fini de mettre le parachute lorsqu'il vit le drame. Il déployait toute son énergie pour la rejoindre. Angela le vit s'approcher et comprit son intention. Elle essaya vainement de s'agripper à lui mais ses bras fatiguèrent.

Tiens bon. Nous avons bientôt réussi.

Je ne peux plus James. Mes bras me font mal. Je sens que je vais lâcher.

Tiens encore quelques minutes.

Hélas, sur ces paroles, elle lâcha prise. Il la vit avec des yeux effarés, s'écraser sur le sol. Il lui restait quelques secondes pour déployer son parachute.

Au moment où il tira sur la poignée, une explosion s'entendit non loin de lui. L'avion venait de s'écraser contre une colline dévorant dans ses flammes l'hôtesse.

Budapest. Dix heures du matin. Un homme fatigué sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Une pièce sombre se dessinait devant ses yeux endormis. Il posa ses affaires sur la table du salon, ferma la porte d'entrée et, tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, il se dit :

Je contacterai Felix plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son premier geste se dirigea vers une boite noire posée dans sa mallette. Il l'alluma et vérifia la pièce. Aucun micro n'était détecta. Il appela son ami Felix. Au bout du fil, une voix pâteuse répondit :

Oui ? Qui est ce ?

Suis-je bien chez le Docteur Morgan ?

Oui Monsieur. Comment se déroule votre cure ?

Pour l'instant je suis au calme mais le voyage en avion était éreintant.

J'ai eu ma au cœur.

Avez-vous réceptionné le colis envoyé par erreur ?

Oui. En plein vol. Je puis vous le dire… Je l'ai perdu au cours du voyage dans l'avion. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le garder intacte.

Un long silence régnait à l'autre bout du fil. Felix reprit la parole :

Que voulez vous. C'est la destinée.

Elle paraît parfois drôle la destinée. Je vous quitte. Je vais commencer votre cure de remise en forme.

A la prochaine.

C'est cela.

Bond raccrocha avec une légère amertume. Il revoyait le plongeon d'Angela. Son impuissance pour la sauver…

Leither était maintenant au courant grâce au code utilisé. Il oublia tout tourments. Quitta l'appartement et dîna dans le restaurant le plus raffiné de la ville. Il commanda une bisque de homard arrosée d'un vin blanc accompagnée par un Don Pérignon 1917.

A peine sa collation terminée, un détail le frappa.

**CHAPITRE X**

Dans un coin dissimulé du restaurant, déjeunait un homme baraqué qui se faisait toujours servir par le même serveur. Peut être qu'une coïncidence mais cela intriguait James Bond. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Son instinct sans doute.

Il s'en approcha discrètement au moment où le serveur discutait avec le client. A la fin de la conversation, Bond se rassit à sa table et demanda ce serveur à sa table. Il voulait observer quelle réaction aura cet employé. En le voyant, le serveur aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, ressentait au fond de lui une seconde de panique. Aucun des clients présents dans ce restaurant n'aurait pu déceler cette inquiétude. Aucun sauf Bond et cet homme ne le savait. Le grand blond se dirigeait vers Bond en prenant son air professionnel.

Vous désirez monsieur ?

Un dessert.

Certainement. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Non. Que me conseillerez vous ?

Nos coupes surprises sont très succulentes.

Qu'est ce ?

Monsieur, si nous vous le dévoilions, où serait la surprise ?

Vous avez raison. Dites moi, la personne assise au fond du restaurant, il me semble la connaître. N'est ce pas une célébrité ?

Oh que non monsieur. Il s'agit juste d'un client habituel Il est très fidèle à notre restaurant. Vous devez confondre monsieur.

Je vais vous chercher votre coupe surprise.

Le garçon le quitta mais Bond ne se sentait point du tout à l'aise.

Le garçon se dirigea vers ce fidèle client, chuchotait quelques minutes avec lui puis se hâta dans les cuisines. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque le garçon revint avec le dessert.

Voila monsieur. Je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Le garçon lui présenta une coupe en cristal remplie de deux boules de glaces aux parfums variés, mélangées et enrobées d'un des meilleurs cognacs. Pour couronner, un biscuit ornait la glace. Sur les côtés il y avait des framboises et des fraises baignées dans de la chantilly.

Ca a l'air appétissant tout ça. Voulez vous me goûter ce chef-d'œuvre ?

Le serveur blêmit à la demande de Bond et lui répondit en titubant sur ses paroles :

Désolé monsieur, mais nous n'en avons pas le droit.

Sur ces mots, il voulut le quitter mais l'agent secret le retint.

Allons ! C'est moi qui vous le demande. Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec votre employeur. Ou craignez vous un empoisonnement ?

Je… Je ne comprends pas cette insinuation. Pourquoi serait ce empoisonné ?

Parce que je suis une personne gênante.

Bond tenait fermement sa proie et il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher.

Goûtez moi ça ou passez aux aveux.

James bond l'empoigna très fortement au niveau de son bras.

L'homme souffrait.

Parlez !

D'accord. Que voulez vous savoir ?

Qui êtes vous ?

un agent travaillant pour le compte de…

Il voulut terminer sa phrase lorsqu'une balle traversa la salle pour transpercer son crâne. Bond se retourna irrémédiablement vers la provenance du tir. L'homme baraqué, maintenant debout, tenait dans sa main l'arme du crime munie d'un silencieux. Le tir était à peine audible. Il est vrai que Bond ne faisait plus attention à celui-ci. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Regrettable erreur. Démasqué, le tueur se rua vers la sortie pourchassé par Bond. Commençait alors une véritable poursuite en voiture. L'Aston Martin de Bond avait vite fait de rattraper son ennemi.

Durant la poursuite, James bond réfléchissait à la situation. Un homme sans raison apparente tue un serveur qui n'est en fait qu'un agent dont le cerveau lui est pour l'instant inconnu. Avec un peu de chance, cet homme qu'il pourchasse coriacement, le dirigera peut être au responsable de ces crimes. Mais pour cela, il fallait laisser croire à son adversaire qu'il n'était plus poursuivi.

La voiture noire s'engoufrit à toute allure dans un parking souterrain. Le conducteur jouait avec Bond. Il lui faisait faire toutes sortes d'acrobaties avant de ressortir sur la chaussée. James bond lui laissait l'avantage et la menaçante voiture noire crut avoir triomphée.

Après une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un commerce. Le conducteur descendit de son bolide et entra dans le magasin.

James Bond arrivait juste à temps pour le voire pénétrer à l'intérieur. A son tour, il s'y rendait.

L'ensemble était pauvrement meublé. De multiples rayons alimentaires se dressaient devant les yeux de Bond. Tout indiquait que ce n'est qu'un simple commerce d'alimentation et pourtant une sensation de danger enveloppa le Commandeur Bond.

Tout en marchant à travers les différents rayons, il chercha l'assassin. Introuvable.

Il était introuvable. Il était prêt à quitter le magasin lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant du fond du magasin. Il s'y rendait silencieusement et vit une porte.

C'est donc là que tu te caches.

Une vive discussion s'échappa de derrière la porte.

Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ? Vous ne deviez jamais venir dans ce magasin. Vous le savez non

J'ai des informations urgentes à vous transmettre.

Bon ! Parlez. Je vous écoute.

James bond se trouve à Budapest et il était au restaurant.

Quoi ? Et… il vous a vu ?

Oui. Mais il ne sait rien. Il m'a remarqué avec notre agent. Lorsque nous le vîmes, j'ai ordonné à ce que l'on le supprime.

Par quel moyen ?

Poison. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a compris le stratagème et menaçait notre homme qui allait parler. J'étais donc dans l'obligation de le tuer sous risque qu'il y révéla toute l'opération. Bond m'a ensuite poursuivi mais je l'ai semé.

Tu as bien fait. Ce meurtre nous est utile en fait de compte.

Comment ça ?

Nous affirmerons que c'est James Bond l'auteur de cet acte criminel. Ca nous évitera de faire intervenir son double.

Le meurtre de notre agent était donc prévu.

Que fera t'il maintenant ?

Il se rendra aujourd'hui même en Italie pour exécuter le projet 3.

Ce malheureux incident au restaurant nous permettra d'accélérer « Opération Hercule ».

Bond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il sera le suspect numéro un de ce meurtre. Il fallait qu'il quitte Hongrie le plus rapidement possible destination Italie.

Là peut-être, il aura plus de chance à capturer cette organisation et enfin connaître la vérité sur cette fameuse « Opération Hercule ».

Il voulut se rendre vers la sortie quand deux colosses l'encerclèrent.

Alors on écoute aux portes ?

Au deuxième de rajouter :

Mais c'est très malpoli. Le patron ne va pas apprécier. Il ne sera pas content.

Mais alors pas content du tout.

Avance et ouvre cette porte puisqu'elle t'intéresse tant.

Bond ne put qu'obéir. Il prit la poignée de la porte lorsque soudain il se retourna et assimila à l'un des deux gardes un violent coup de poings au niveau du ventre. Celui-ci ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Le deuxième garde se mit à rire salement.

Ne fais pas cette tête et ouvre moi cette porte.

Bond avait échoué. Il était prisonnier. Les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et un étonnement bref se dessina sur les visages de ses occupants.

Un homme maigre mais autoritaire s'adressa alors au conducteur de la voiture noire.

Ainsi tu l'as semé. Et ça ? C'est le Père Noël ?

Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Moi si. Il t'a utilisé comme appât et tu as marché. Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien.

Puis, en s'adressant aux gardiens.

Depuis quand se trouvait il là ?

Nous l'ignorons. Nous savons seulement qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte, vous épiait et voulait nous quitter lorsque nous le surprimes.

Sûrement qu'il a tout entendu.

Allons nous changer nos plans ?

Non ! Enfermez le.

bien patron.

Ils se rendirent à une porte donnant accès à la cave.

Te voilà au frais pour un moment.

Puis en s'adressant à son complice :

Enchaînons le à ces anneaux de fer avec une paire de menottes. Voilà.

Maintenant tu pourras toujours courir pour sortir de là. Ah ! J'oubliais. Nous avons oublié de réparer la fuite d'eau. Dans dix minutes, tout risque d'être inondé.

Excuse nous de cet oubli. Amuse toi bien. Ha Ha Ha.

A peine la porte fut fermée qu'une trombe d'eau sortit d'une vanne. Que faire ? Est-ce là, la fin du célèbre agent secret James Bond ?

L'eau inondait de plus en plus la pièce. Une moue d'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage du Commandeur. De sa main droite, il essaya de joindre son poignet gauche.

Il réussit à retrousser la manche de son veston pour dégager sa montre. Il l'orienta vers les menottes et pressa sur le bouton dégageant le laser. Une fine couleur rougeâtre apparut qui coupa ses liens.

Libre, il se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée. L'eau a maintenant envahi le trois quart de la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes pour se sauver de la noyade.

Il ouvrit son talon gauche de sa chaussure, en sortit un morceau de plastic accompagné d'une mince mèche. De ses yeux, il cherchait un emplacement sec pour poser son matériel. Il fixa l'explosif au mur qui donna sur la rue. Il alluma la mèche et se retira vivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion embrasa la moitié de la pièce et fit place à un trou béant dans le mur. L'eau s'en évacua. Bond se relevait et se dirigeait vers cette sortie improvisée. Sur le trottoir, une foule ébahie observa son arrivée. Ne sachant que faire, il disait tout simplement :

La place me manquait dans ma baignoire.

Sur ces mots, il regagna sa voiture et disparut pour réapparaître à l'aéroport.

Il se rendit dans une cabine téléphonique, apprit à Leither les dernières nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre et prit un billet d'avion pour l'Italie. Plus précisément, Naples.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE XI**

Vendredi 10 août 1990. Treize heures. Les gondoles naviguèrent paisiblement sur le grand canal. Les touristes s'émerveillèrent devant la richesse des monuments.

A l'aéroport, le vol 524 atterrit. Un homme, au visage recouvert d'inquiétude, se dirigeait vers la sortie pour se rendre aux différents terrains d'aviations qui existaient dans cette ville. Il commença par les petits qui sont très discrets. Deux heures plus tard, sa curiosité fut satisfaite. James Bond apprit que le terrain d'aviation nommé « L'As » appartient à un personnage très important de la Hongrie. De même, le dernier avion ayant atterri il y a quelques minutes, aurait eu à son bord un célèbre agent britannique.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à son hôtel, le Commandeur essayait de deviner l'objectif de son ennemi.

-Où pourrait il se rendre ? Quel est son but ?

Il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Pourtant il fallait déceler cette affaire au plus vite sinon le stratagème aura raison de lui.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, une foule gigantesque encerclait l'entrée principale. Insouciant, il se mélangeait à l'attroupement et demanda à un passant :

-Que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi tant de monde autour de cette porte ?

Sans se retourner, celui-ci répondit :

-Un dingue, sans raison apparente, tira sur un client de cet hôtel.

-Ca ne fera pas une bonne publicité pour l'hôtel.

-Oh que non !

-C'est on qui a fait le coup ?

-Oui. Malgré l'action brève, un homme a pu fournir une description à la police.

Ceux-ci ont constitué un portrait robot et le diffusent en ce moment à travers tout l'Italie.

-Et… Qui est ce ?

-Un étranger. Il venait à peine d'arriver.

L'homme se tourna maintenant vers son interlocuteur et, lorsqu'il le vit, il blêmit. Bond l'ayant remarqué, le questionna :

-Vous vous sentez mal monsieur ?

-Sssi si. Je me sens en pleine forme.

Et le quitta hâtivement. Ne comprenant point ce qui se passe, il se tourna vers une autre passante qui elle, en le voyant, poussa un cri d'effroi suivi de paroles…

-Au secours ! Police ! Il est revenu.

Sur ces appels, toute la foule se retourna et s'enfuit. Maintenant il savait. Son double a déjà atteint son objectif. Descendre dans l'hôtel habituel de James Bond et tuer froidement un innocent pour rendre Bond coupable de ce meurtre gratuit et inutile. Le comble de cet acte est que cet homme qu'il n'a encore pu prendre, salissait encore plus la réputation du célèbre agent secret britannique James Bond 007. Non seulement l'ennemi veut le tuer mais il veut aussi le rendre impopulaire aux yeux de toute la Terre. Il en avait assez ! Comment réagir ? Quelle tactique utiliser ? James Bond ne savait trop quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait perdu.

Il se rendit à son véhicule pour fuir toute population et surtout la police italienne. Loin de tout, il réfléchissait.

-Mon double s'arrange à ce que la police me recherche pour meurtre et ceci en Hongrie et maintenant en Italie. Il veut absolument me faire rayer de la liste des agents secrets britanniques et à cette allure, il y parviendra si je ne contre-attaque pas rapidement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Bond ne vit la voiture noire qui l'épiait au loin. Elle démarra lentement et prit de la vitesse au moment où elle s'approcha de l'Aston Martin.

Entendant soudainement le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture, Bond comprit qu'un danger arrivait sur lui. Plus que dix mètres séparèrent l'Aston et la voiture mystérieuse. De celle-ci, la vitre gauche de l'arrière s'abaissa pour laisser place à une mitraillette capable de projeter plus de deux cent balles par minute. Bond n'eut que le réflexe de se baisser lorsque celle-ci ouvrit le feu.

Après la rafale, James Bond se releva indemne. Sa voiture malgré son puissant blindage montrait quelques dommages mais sans gravité. Les circuits électroniques n'ont pas été touchés. Le célèbre agent démarra à son tour et prit en chasse ses agresseurs. Durant la poursuite, il vérifia que ses armes sont en état de fonctionnement.

Etant sûr que son arsenal incorporé dans la carcasse du véhicule fonctionnait, il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute, les rattraper.

**CHAPITRE XII**

Les deux voitures dévalaient la colline. La route se caractérisait par un mince chemin de terre où chaque erreur de conduite pouvait être fatale. Des minutes d'angoisses s'étaient écoulées avant que tout deux n'atteignent le pied de la falaise. Et, malgré les prouesses considérables de la voiture noire, l'Aston martin suivait sans relâche sa proie.

Bond appuya sur un bouton laissant apparaître les missiles automatiques se trouvant au devant de chaque côté de la plaque minéralogique. Puis, son doigt se dirigeait vers un autre bouton à la couleur rouge. Il attendit qu'il ait sa cible dans le collimateur et fit feu.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un vrombissement puissant se fit entendre et une traînée blanche se dessinait devant ses yeux. Mais le véhicule ennemi remarquant le danger, braqua hâtivement à gauche avant l'impact du missile. Celui-ci rencontra le vide et explosa dans une vieille pancarte publicitaire. James bond a raté son coup et il n'avait plus l'occasion de recommencer car ils se dirigeaient tout deux droit sur une ville. Les voitures pénétrèrent en trombe dans ce paisible cite italien où personne ne se trouvait dans les rues. Sauf la patrouille de police faisait sa ronde habituelle. La voiture noire jouait avec Bond. Elle le conduisait à travers la ville entière espérant le semer.

James Bond remarquait ce manège. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un endroit de la ville complètement désert. Sombre et inquiétant, ce lieu convenait à Bond pour contre attaquer. Il souleva le boîtier de la climatisation et tourna un bouton. Sur cette manœuvre, les phares de la voiture s'enlevaient laissant place à deux puissantes mitraillettes. Ensuite il régla la visée pour enfin appuya sur la touche de mise à feu.

L'ordre lancé, les mitraillettes crachaient en discontinu des balles de 3,50 millimètres au nombre de huit cent par minute. Les occupants de la voiture noire n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants. Une rafale touchait un pneu la déséquilibrant entièrement. Elle fit un tonneau et se retrouva sur le dos. Durant cette action, une seconde rafale touchait le dessous de la voiture. Un tressaillement de la voiture se fit voire avant qu'une explosion embrasa les lieux d'un rouge vif. Bond a rattrapé ses poursuivants mais il ne sait toujours rien sur eux et il ne lui reste plus que sept jours en tout.

A peine voulut il quitter les lieux qu'il entendit les sirènes des voitures de police. Il enfourcha son volant et repartit rapidement. Malheureusement, une deuxième patrouille l'a repéré et s'est mise à sa poursuite ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Bond devait à tout pris les semer et pour cela il avait une idée. Il braqua d'un coup sec à gauche puis à droite pour se dissimuler dans une ruelle discrète. Ses poursuivants venaient de passer sans l »avoir repéré. Il pouvait ressortir de sa cachette. L'Aston Martin se dirigeait à une vitesse folle derrière la voiture de police. Certain d'avoir été repéré, il se mit face à ses poursuivants. Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage détendu de Bond. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'est lui qui pourchassait les policiers. Tout en fixant ses victimes, il faisait jaillir du côté droit, le laser. Et, en avançant lentement vers l'avant, James Bond découpait la carrosserie de la voiture de police. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, celle-ci connut des problèmes. Le dessous du véhicule de police continuait sa course alors que la carrosserie restait immobile sur la route. James Bond était définitivement débarrassé de ses poursuivants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter Felix Leither.

Vingt heures trente minutes. Un véhicule de couleur grisâtre pénétrait dans un petit village loin de toute civilisation moderne. Son conducteur s'arrêta devant une auberge, prît un dîner et demanda un téléphone. Ses désirs furent accomplis. Après lui avoir servi un copieux repas, le serveur lui montra la cabine téléphonique. James Bond s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Il jeta une pièce dans l'appareil, composa un numéro et attendit.

Au bout du fil, trois coups de sonnerie retentirent avant que l'on décroche. Une voix fatiguée répondit.

-C'est toi Asphalte ?

-Oui.

-Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui et non. J'ai dû utiliser mes bijoux cachés dans ma voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tentative d'assassinat.

-Tu es indemne ?

-Oui. Mais maintenant j'ai la police italienne sur mon dos sans compter que j'ai perdu tout contact avec l'ennemi. Je en sais plus où chercher.

-Je vois… Mais ne te tracasses plus pour ça. J'ai du nouveau.

-Raconte.

-On m'a contacté pour que je t'envoie en Turquie.

-En Turquie ?

-Oui. Pour être plus précis, c'est l'ambassade britannique d'Istanbul qui te demande.

-L'ambassade britannique ?

-Oui. Il s nous ont envoyé un télex comme quoi des choses bizarres s'y

déroulent là-bas.

-Des choses ? Quoi comme choses ?

-Ils ont refusé de nous le communiquer. A mon avis, tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tu y trouveras sûrement une nouvelle piste.

-Espérons le. Comment vais-je quitter l'Italie incognito ?

-C'est une chose déjà réglé. Il y a un vol qui part encore ce soir.

-A quelle heure et par quel vol ?

-C'est le vol 529 partant de l'aéroport de Bari. A vingt trois heures quarante.

-Et la voiture ?

-Elle y est du voyage. Comme d'habitude.

-Bon ! Il est vingt et une heures. Il me reste juste le temps de me rendre à Bari en espérant que je ne serai pas retardé par la police ou autre pépin.

-Bonne chance James.

-Merci.

La conversation terminée, Bond sortit de la cabine, paya le repas et s'en alla direction Bari. Là il s'envolera direction Istanbul. Istanbul… Y trouvera t'il son innocence dans ce pays?

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Samedi, 11 août 1990. Une heure vingt minutes.

Le hall de l'aéroport bondait de gens. James Bond sortit de l'avion avec une ravissante créature dont il venait de faire connaissance.

-Je suis navré Comtesse mais il faut que je vous quitte.

-Comme c'est dommage… Vous me contacterez ultérieurement ?

Tout en la contemplant, il lui répondit :

-Mais avec joie. Où puis je vous joindre ?

-Je descends à l'Hôtel Royale. Je vous y attendrai.

-je ne manquerai pas à votre invitation.

Il l'embrassa et la quitta sans se retourner pour se rendre vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'extérieur, un homme l'aborda…

-Monsieur Bond ?

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Le consulat britannique m'envoie vous chercher.

-Ah ! Oui… Veuillez juste patienter un instant. Je vais donner des consignes pour ma voiture.

-Bien monsieur.

Sur ces mots, Bond se rendit à nouveau dans le hall et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier avec un numéro écrit dessus. Il le composa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

-L'ambassade britannique à votre écoute !

-Je m'appelle James Bond. Je me trouve à l'aéroport et je voudrais savoir si vous m'avez envoyé un chauffeur.

-Un instant monsieur Bond.

Après un court moment de silence, la voix reprit :

-Non monsieur ! L'ambassadeur jugeait que vous préféreriez venir sans se faire remarquer.

-Merci bien. Ah ! Veuillez communiquer à Monsieur l'Ambassadeur que je serai probablement un peu en retard au rendez-vous.

-Je lui transmettrai le message. Au revoir monsieur Bond.

-Au revoir.

Bond se dirigea vers la sortie où son soi-disant chauffeur l'attendait.

-Nous pouvons partir. J'ai réglé les formalités de mon véhicule.

-Veuillez alors prendre place.

La limousine démarra laissant derrière elle une traînée blanche de poussière.

Bond prit la parole.

-La nuit est plutôt claire à Istanbul.

-C'est vrai. C'est l'un des charmes de notre ville.

-Vous êtes bon conducteur ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le moment de me le montrer. On nous suit depuis l'aéroport.

-Qui donc ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens non plus à le savoir.

En effet. Depuis l'aéroport une voiture rouge, luxueuse suivait la limousine.

-Braquez à droite puis vous foncerez.

Le conducteur lui obéit sans rechigner.

-Bon ! Maintenant placez vous derrière cette pancarte à toute vitesse. Il ne faut pas que notre poursuivant le remarque.

-J'ai compris.

Comme un véritable pilote de formule 1, le chauffeur exécuta merveilleusement les demandes de Bond. Une fois à l'abri, Bond commença à l'interroger.

-Qui êtes vous ? Pour qui travaillez vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Pour l'ambassade.

-Vous mentez. Je l'ai contacté et il m'affirme le contraire. D'autant plus que ce chemin ne mène pas à l'ambassade. Alors soyez gentil et répondez moi aux questions posées.

Le chauffeur s'agita nerveusement. Il bafoua quelques mots avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux rien dire. Ils me tueront autrement.

-J'en ferai de même si vous restez muet. Qui sont ces « ils » ?

Le chauffeur ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand soudain il sortit de la boite à gant un pistolet. Le Commandeur en fut surpris.

-Lâchez votre arme.

-Ah ! Je vois que les politesses sont terminées.

-Exact monsieur Bond. Descendez du véhicule.

-Si gentiment demandé… Et maintenant ?

-Mettez ces menottes.

-Je préfèrerai m'en abstenir. Je n'ai jamais supporté ces objets.

-Tant pis pour vous. Ramassez les et attachez vous avec.

Par le bout de son arme, il lui montra la paire de menottes qui se trouvait aux pieds de Bond. Le Commandeur se pencha pour les ramasser quand au dernier moment, il se rua sur son adversaire. Une violente bagarre débutait sous la lumière de la lune.

Malgré le tonus et le sens du combat, Bond eut des difficultés à prendre le dessus. Son adversaire le terrassa sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. A moitié assommé, Bond gisait à terre. Il voulut se relever lorsqu'il vit une arme le menacer.

-Bon voyage monsieur Bond. Il est l'heure de nous dire adieu.

Bond rassembla ses dernières forces et se jeta sur lui. Mais à mi-chemin, son adversaire ouvrit le feu et une balle ricochait sur sa joue gauche. Tombé par faiblesse, Bond savait qu'il devait essayer une dernière tentative pour sauver sa peau. Mais son sang dégoulinait sur son visage et il se sentait si faible.

-Dommage pour vous monsieur Bond. Ce fut très téméraire de votre part.

Le croyant mourant, il le quitta et se dirigea vers la voiture. Conscient à moitié, Bond couché par terre, observa les gestes de son adversaire.

-Prendre mon stylo dans mon veston.

Avec peine, Bond extrayait l'objet métallique. Il tourna le petit anneau en métal et patienta que son homme fut installé dans la voiture. Ce stade atteint, Bond dirigea le stylo en direction du véhicule et appuya sur le bouton. Un missile à forte puissance en surgit faisant exploser le véhicule en mille morceaux. Après quoi, il rangea avec difficulté son arme et s'évanouit.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE XI**

Vendredi 10 août 1990. Treize heures. Les gondoles naviguèrent paisiblement sur le grand canal. Les touristes s'émerveillèrent devant la richesse des monuments.

A l'aéroport, le vol 524 atterrit. Un homme, au visage recouvert d'inquiétude, se dirigeait vers la sortie pour se rendre aux différents terrains d'aviations qui existaient dans cette ville. Il commença par les petits qui sont très discrets. Deux heures plus tard, sa curiosité fut satisfaite. James Bond apprit que le terrain d'aviation nommé « L'As » appartient à un personnage très important de la Hongrie. De même, le dernier avion ayant atterri il y a quelques minutes, aurait eu à son bord un célèbre agent britannique.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à son hôtel, le Commandeur essayait de deviner l'objectif de son ennemi.

-Où pourrait il se rendre ? Quel est son but ?

Il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Pourtant il fallait déceler cette affaire au plus vite sinon le stratagème aura raison de lui.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, une foule gigantesque encerclait l'entrée principale. Insouciant, il se mélangeait à l'attroupement et demanda à un passant :

-Que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi tant de monde autour de cette porte ?

Sans se retourner, celui-ci répondit :

-Un dingue, sans raison apparente, tira sur un client de cet hôtel.

-Ca ne fera pas une bonne publicité pour l'hôtel.

-Oh que non !

-C'est on qui a fait le coup ?

-Oui. Malgré l'action brève, un homme a pu fournir une description à la police.

Ceux-ci ont constitué un portrait robot et le diffusent en ce moment à travers tout l'Italie.

-Et… Qui est ce ?

-Un étranger. Il venait à peine d'arriver.

L'homme se tourna maintenant vers son interlocuteur et, lorsqu'il le vit, il blêmit. Bond l'ayant remarqué, le questionna :

-Vous vous sentez mal monsieur ?

-Sssi si. Je me sens en pleine forme.

Et le quitta hâtivement. Ne comprenant point ce qui se passe, il se tourna vers une autre passante qui elle, en le voyant, poussa un cri d'effroi suivi de paroles…

-Au secours ! Police ! Il est revenu.

Sur ces appels, toute la foule se retourna et s'enfuit. Maintenant il savait. Son double a déjà atteint son objectif. Descendre dans l'hôtel habituel de James Bond et tuer froidement un innocent pour rendre Bond coupable de ce meurtre gratuit et inutile. Le comble de cet acte est que cet homme qu'il n'a encore pu prendre, salissait encore plus la réputation du célèbre agent secret britannique James Bond 007. Non seulement l'ennemi veut le tuer mais il veut aussi le rendre impopulaire aux yeux de toute la Terre. Il en avait assez ! Comment réagir ? Quelle tactique utiliser ? James Bond ne savait trop quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait perdu.

Il se rendit à son véhicule pour fuir toute population et surtout la police italienne. Loin de tout, il réfléchissait.

-Mon double s'arrange à ce que la police me recherche pour meurtre et ceci en Hongrie et maintenant en Italie. Il veut absolument me faire rayer de la liste des agents secrets britanniques et à cette allure, il y parviendra si je ne contre-attaque pas rapidement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Bond ne vit la voiture noire qui l'épiait au loin. Elle démarra lentement et prit de la vitesse au moment où elle s'approcha de l'Aston Martin.

Entendant soudainement le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture, Bond comprit qu'un danger arrivait sur lui. Plus que dix mètres séparèrent l'Aston et la voiture mystérieuse. De celle-ci, la vitre gauche de l'arrière s'abaissa pour laisser place à une mitraillette capable de projeter plus de deux cent balles par minute. Bond n'eut que le réflexe de se baisser lorsque celle-ci ouvrit le feu.

Après la rafale, James Bond se releva indemne. Sa voiture malgré son puissant blindage montrait quelques dommages mais sans gravité. Les circuits électroniques n'ont pas été touchés. Le célèbre agent démarra à son tour et prit en chasse ses agresseurs. Durant la poursuite, il vérifia que ses armes sont en état de fonctionnement.

Etant sûr que son arsenal incorporé dans la carcasse du véhicule fonctionnait, il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute, les rattraper.

**CHAPITRE XII**

Les deux voitures dévalaient la colline. La route se caractérisait par un mince chemin de terre où chaque erreur de conduite pouvait être fatale. Des minutes d'angoisses s'étaient écoulées avant que tout deux n'atteignent le pied de la falaise. Et, malgré les prouesses considérables de la voiture noire, l'Aston martin suivait sans relâche sa proie.

Bond appuya sur un bouton laissant apparaître les missiles automatiques se trouvant au devant de chaque côté de la plaque minéralogique. Puis, son doigt se dirigeait vers un autre bouton à la couleur rouge. Il attendit qu'il ait sa cible dans le collimateur et fit feu.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un vrombissement puissant se fit entendre et une traînée blanche se dessinait devant ses yeux. Mais le véhicule ennemi remarquant le danger, braqua hâtivement à gauche avant l'impact du missile. Celui-ci rencontra le vide et explosa dans une vieille pancarte publicitaire. James bond a raté son coup et il n'avait plus l'occasion de recommencer car ils se dirigeaient tout deux droit sur une ville. Les voitures pénétrèrent en trombe dans ce paisible cite italien où personne ne se trouvait dans les rues. Sauf la patrouille de police faisait sa ronde habituelle. La voiture noire jouait avec Bond. Elle le conduisait à travers la ville entière espérant le semer.

James Bond remarquait ce manège. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un endroit de la ville complètement désert. Sombre et inquiétant, ce lieu convenait à Bond pour contre attaquer. Il souleva le boîtier de la climatisation et tourna un bouton. Sur cette manœuvre, les phares de la voiture s'enlevaient laissant place à deux puissantes mitraillettes. Ensuite il régla la visée pour enfin appuya sur la touche de mise à feu.

L'ordre lancé, les mitraillettes crachaient en discontinu des balles de 3,50 millimètres au nombre de huit cent par minute. Les occupants de la voiture noire n'avaient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir vivants. Une rafale touchait un pneu la déséquilibrant entièrement. Elle fit un tonneau et se retrouva sur le dos. Durant cette action, une seconde rafale touchait le dessous de la voiture. Un tressaillement de la voiture se fit voire avant qu'une explosion embrasa les lieux d'un rouge vif. Bond a rattrapé ses poursuivants mais il ne sait toujours rien sur eux et il ne lui reste plus que sept jours en tout.

A peine voulut il quitter les lieux qu'il entendit les sirènes des voitures de police. Il enfourcha son volant et repartit rapidement. Malheureusement, une deuxième patrouille l'a repéré et s'est mise à sa poursuite ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Bond devait à tout pris les semer et pour cela il avait une idée. Il braqua d'un coup sec à gauche puis à droite pour se dissimuler dans une ruelle discrète. Ses poursuivants venaient de passer sans l »avoir repéré. Il pouvait ressortir de sa cachette. L'Aston Martin se dirigeait à une vitesse folle derrière la voiture de police. Certain d'avoir été repéré, il se mit face à ses poursuivants. Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage détendu de Bond. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'est lui qui pourchassait les policiers. Tout en fixant ses victimes, il faisait jaillir du côté droit, le laser. Et, en avançant lentement vers l'avant, James Bond découpait la carrosserie de la voiture de police. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, celle-ci connut des problèmes. Le dessous du véhicule de police continuait sa course alors que la carrosserie restait immobile sur la route. James Bond était définitivement débarrassé de ses poursuivants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter Felix Leither.

Vingt heures trente minutes. Un véhicule de couleur grisâtre pénétrait dans un petit village loin de toute civilisation moderne. Son conducteur s'arrêta devant une auberge, prît un dîner et demanda un téléphone. Ses désirs furent accomplis. Après lui avoir servi un copieux repas, le serveur lui montra la cabine téléphonique. James Bond s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Il jeta une pièce dans l'appareil, composa un numéro et attendit.

Au bout du fil, trois coups de sonnerie retentirent avant que l'on décroche. Une voix fatiguée répondit.

-C'est toi Asphalte ?

-Oui.

-Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui et non. J'ai dû utiliser mes bijoux cachés dans ma voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tentative d'assassinat.

-Tu es indemne ?

-Oui. Mais maintenant j'ai la police italienne sur mon dos sans compter que j'ai perdu tout contact avec l'ennemi. Je en sais plus où chercher.

-Je vois… Mais ne te tracasses plus pour ça. J'ai du nouveau.

-Raconte.

-On m'a contacté pour que je t'envoie en Turquie.

-En Turquie ?

-Oui. Pour être plus précis, c'est l'ambassade britannique d'Istanbul qui te demande.

-L'ambassade britannique ?

-Oui. Il s nous ont envoyé un télex comme quoi des choses bizarres s'y

déroulent là-bas.

-Des choses ? Quoi comme choses ?

-Ils ont refusé de nous le communiquer. A mon avis, tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tu y trouveras sûrement une nouvelle piste.

-Espérons le. Comment vais-je quitter l'Italie incognito ?

-C'est une chose déjà réglé. Il y a un vol qui part encore ce soir.

-A quelle heure et par quel vol ?

-C'est le vol 529 partant de l'aéroport de Bari. A vingt trois heures quarante.

-Et la voiture ?

-Elle y est du voyage. Comme d'habitude.

-Bon ! Il est vingt et une heures. Il me reste juste le temps de me rendre à Bari en espérant que je ne serai pas retardé par la police ou autre pépin.

-Bonne chance James.

-Merci.

La conversation terminée, Bond sortit de la cabine, paya le repas et s'en alla direction Bari. Là il s'envolera direction Istanbul. Istanbul… Y trouvera t'il son innocence dans ce pays?

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Samedi, 11 août 1990. Une heure vingt minutes.

Le hall de l'aéroport bondait de gens. James Bond sortit de l'avion avec une ravissante créature dont il venait de faire connaissance.

-Je suis navré Comtesse mais il faut que je vous quitte.

-Comme c'est dommage… Vous me contacterez ultérieurement ?

Tout en la contemplant, il lui répondit :

-Mais avec joie. Où puis je vous joindre ?

-Je descends à l'Hôtel Royale. Je vous y attendrai.

-je ne manquerai pas à votre invitation.

Il l'embrassa et la quitta sans se retourner pour se rendre vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'extérieur, un homme l'aborda…

-Monsieur Bond ?

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Le consulat britannique m'envoie vous chercher.

-Ah ! Oui… Veuillez juste patienter un instant. Je vais donner des consignes pour ma voiture.

-Bien monsieur.

Sur ces mots, Bond se rendit à nouveau dans le hall et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier avec un numéro écrit dessus. Il le composa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

-L'ambassade britannique à votre écoute !

-Je m'appelle James Bond. Je me trouve à l'aéroport et je voudrais savoir si vous m'avez envoyé un chauffeur.

-Un instant monsieur Bond.

Après un court moment de silence, la voix reprit :

-Non monsieur ! L'ambassadeur jugeait que vous préféreriez venir sans se faire remarquer.

-Merci bien. Ah ! Veuillez communiquer à Monsieur l'Ambassadeur que je serai probablement un peu en retard au rendez-vous.

-Je lui transmettrai le message. Au revoir monsieur Bond.

-Au revoir.

Bond se dirigea vers la sortie où son soi-disant chauffeur l'attendait.

-Nous pouvons partir. J'ai réglé les formalités de mon véhicule.

-Veuillez alors prendre place.

La limousine démarra laissant derrière elle une traînée blanche de poussière.

Bond prit la parole.

-La nuit est plutôt claire à Istanbul.

-C'est vrai. C'est l'un des charmes de notre ville.

-Vous êtes bon conducteur ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le moment de me le montrer. On nous suit depuis l'aéroport.

-Qui donc ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens non plus à le savoir.

En effet. Depuis l'aéroport une voiture rouge, luxueuse suivait la limousine.

-Braquez à droite puis vous foncerez.

Le conducteur lui obéit sans rechigner.

-Bon ! Maintenant placez vous derrière cette pancarte à toute vitesse. Il ne faut pas que notre poursuivant le remarque.

-J'ai compris.

Comme un véritable pilote de formule 1, le chauffeur exécuta merveilleusement les demandes de Bond. Une fois à l'abri, Bond commença à l'interroger.

-Qui êtes vous ? Pour qui travaillez vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Pour l'ambassade.

-Vous mentez. Je l'ai contacté et il m'affirme le contraire. D'autant plus que ce chemin ne mène pas à l'ambassade. Alors soyez gentil et répondez moi aux questions posées.

Le chauffeur s'agita nerveusement. Il bafoua quelques mots avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux rien dire. Ils me tueront autrement.

-J'en ferai de même si vous restez muet. Qui sont ces « ils » ?

Le chauffeur ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand soudain il sortit de la boite à gant un pistolet. Le Commandeur en fut surpris.

-Lâchez votre arme.

-Ah ! Je vois que les politesses sont terminées.

-Exact monsieur Bond. Descendez du véhicule.

-Si gentiment demandé… Et maintenant ?

-Mettez ces menottes.

-Je préfèrerai m'en abstenir. Je n'ai jamais supporté ces objets.

-Tant pis pour vous. Ramassez les et attachez vous avec.

Par le bout de son arme, il lui montra la paire de menottes qui se trouvait aux pieds de Bond. Le Commandeur se pencha pour les ramasser quand au dernier moment, il se rua sur son adversaire. Une violente bagarre débutait sous la lumière de la lune.

Malgré le tonus et le sens du combat, Bond eut des difficultés à prendre le dessus. Son adversaire le terrassa sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. A moitié assommé, Bond gisait à terre. Il voulut se relever lorsqu'il vit une arme le menacer.

-Bon voyage monsieur Bond. Il est l'heure de nous dire adieu.

Bond rassembla ses dernières forces et se jeta sur lui. Mais à mi-chemin, son adversaire ouvrit le feu et une balle ricochait sur sa joue gauche. Tombé par faiblesse, Bond savait qu'il devait essayer une dernière tentative pour sauver sa peau. Mais son sang dégoulinait sur son visage et il se sentait si faible.

-Dommage pour vous monsieur Bond. Ce fut très téméraire de votre part.

Le croyant mourant, il le quitta et se dirigea vers la voiture. Conscient à moitié, Bond couché par terre, observa les gestes de son adversaire.

-Prendre mon stylo dans mon veston.

Avec peine, Bond extrayait l'objet métallique. Il tourna le petit anneau en métal et patienta que son homme fut installé dans la voiture. Ce stade atteint, Bond dirigea le stylo en direction du véhicule et appuya sur le bouton. Un missile à forte puissance en surgit faisant exploser le véhicule en mille morceaux. Après quoi, il rangea avec difficulté son arme et s'évanouit.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Neuf heures du matin. Les rayons du soleil éblouissaient le visage meurtri de l'agent secret. Bond se réveilla et, dans sa grande stupéfaction, remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Un large bandeau recouvrait sa blessure pour assurer sa guérison.

-Où suis-je ?

Sur cette question, une voix retentissait du fond de la chambre.

-Vous vous trouvez à l'hôtel Royale.

-A l'hôtel Royale ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et ce bandeau ?

-Vous avez été blessé lors d'une bagarre. Je vous ai trouvé inanimé et gravement blessé. De ce fait, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable de vous emmener chez moi pour vous soigner et pour que vous puissiez vous reposer.

-Mais… Qui êtes vous ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Je suis la charmante Comtesse de l'aéroport. Et pour ce qui était de vous trouver, c'était moi qui vous suivais dans la voiture rouge.

-Mais nous l'avions semée !

-C'est ce que vous étiez supposer croire. Je voulais tellement savoir où vous résidiez.

Heureusement que j'ai pris l'initiative de vous suivre sinon à l'heure actuelle, vous ne feriez plus partie de ce monde.

-En effet. Je vous dois beaucoup mais je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous quitter.

-Déjà ? Mais vous êtes encore trop faible. Vous devez absolument rester couché.

Je vous soignerai bien. Vous verrez.

Elle voulut l'embrasser mais lui repoussa ce baiser et répliqua :

-Désolé ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Et croyez moi, je le regrette.

Tout en se déshabillant, elle lui susurra :

-En êtes vous certain ?

Son corps était magnifique. Bond ne pouvait résister à cette invitation.

-Vu sous cet angle, je dois bien disposer d'une heure de repos.

Sur ces mots, elle se glissa à côté de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Oh James ! Comme c'est divin. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles sensations.

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

Douze heures. La fidèle Aston Martin s'immobilisa devant l'ambassade britannique. James Bond descendit de son véhicule pour gravir les marches du bâtiment. L'intérieur se définissait par un immense luxe. Une surveillance quasi sans faille protégeait ce lieu. Chaque recoin dissimulait des caméras, des micros, des soldats armés. Personne ne pouvait atteindre l'ambassadeur sans son consentement.

Une jeune femme accueillit Bond à l'entrée, l'étudia de ses yeux sans dire mot puis dit :

-Monsieur l'ambassadeur vous attend. Veuillez me suivre.

-Volontiers.

Ils longèrent un long couloir et franchirent plusieurs portes.

-Ne risque t'on pas de se perdre dans cette immense bâtisse ?

-Vous seul, c'est certain. Ces multiples passages font partie de la sécurité. C'est un genre de labyrinthe. Seul le personnel de la sécurité et l'ambassadeur connaît le chemin de sortie par cœur.

-Pratique. Ainsi vous faites partie de la sécurité.

-Oui ! Nous y sommes. Veuillez franchir cette porte. On vous fouillera et une autre personne vous conduira auprès de lui.

-On se quitte déjà ?

-Je vous attends ici pour vous raccompagner après.

-Dans ce cas, je me dépêche.

Et il franchit la porte.

La pièce différait des autres. Une absence totale de richesse se ressentait. Pauvrement meublée, elle laissait imaginer son utilisation. Le commandeur se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise. Une deuxième porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux soldats fortement armés accompagnés d'un homme de petite taille et amplement enveloppé. Il claqua des doigts et les soldats exécutèrent une fouille minutieuse. Ils disposèrent sur une table ovale, le Beretta 25, une montre, un stylo et un porte cigare.

Le petit homme observa les objets et constata :

-Vous n'êtes pas fortement armé.

-N'oubliez pas que je devrais me trouver en prison.

-Juste. Prenez vos objets sauf le beretta. Vous l'aurez une fois l'entretien terminé.

Suivez moi.

Durant le trajet, James Bond riait intérieurement. La sécurité en personne lui avait remis ses armes. Preuve que les gadgets de Q. sont méconnaissables.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Veuillez franchir la porte. Il vous attend.

L'agent secret sentit une légère angoisse au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil, il ne trouvait les mots pour décrire le bureau.

-Entrez monsieur Bond. Vous êtes mon invité.

-Vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur ?

-Vous êtes en retard !

-J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés. Sans plus.

-Au prix d'une blessure.

-Une maladresse de ma part. Si nous entrerions dans le vif du sujet ?

-Soit… J'ai réussi à vous procurer la chose que vous m'aviez demandée.

Seulement voilà ! Je n'ai pu vous l'expédier en Pologne pour cause de formalités.

-Je vous ai demandé quoi comme objet ?

-Mais le lance missile portable X20. Vous me l'aviez demandé il y a deux jours.

Seulement, ne pouvant vous le livrer à destination, j'ai préféré vous le faire savoir.

-Il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Je n'ai jamais demandé un lance missile portable.

-je ne comprends plus. Vous étiez pourtant là. Debout face à moi.

-Celui que vous avez vu n'était pas moi. Ca devait être mon double. Un sosie crée par une organisation criminelle encore inconnue.

-Je vois. J'annule immédiatement la commande du X20.

Vous restez pour dîner ?

-Non ! J'ai un rendez-vous urgent en Pologne.

Où deviez vous envoyer le paquet ?

-un instant ! A varsovie. 12 rue Hernon.

-Merci

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester pour dîner ?

-Désolé mais le temps m'est compté. Une prochaine fois.

L'ambassadeur raccompagna son interlocuteur à la porte et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Le petit homme de la sécurité l'attendit dans le hall.

-Veuillez me suivre monsieur Bond. Nous allons récupérer votre Beretta ensuite la charmante personne vous montrera le chemin de la sortie.

Effectivement ! La jeune femme qui l'avait amené, l'attendit à la porte où ils se sont quittés.

-Tout s'est bien passé monsieur Bond ?

-D'un certain point de vue, oui. Je ne me souviens plus de votre prénom.

-C'est normal ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

Au seuil de la sortie de l'immeuble :

-Etes vous libre ce soir ?

-Libre je serai mais avec mon mari.

-Dommage ! Je vous imaginais avec moi, en tête à tête, sous la douce lumière de la lune éclairant joliment le lac.

-Ca parait tentant. Vous trouverez certainement une personne avec qui passer cette féerique soirée.

Oui ! Mais malheureusement Bond se souvint qu'il devait partir pour Varsovie.

Quinze heures. Les sonneries du téléphone firent sursauter Leither de son fauteuil.

-Est-ce toi ?

-Oui. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Tu es bien installé ?

Oui oui. Mais où diable te cachais tu ?

-A l'ambassade où je viens de décommander un lance missile portable. Le X20.

Le tout nouveau modèle récemment sortie.

-Destiné à qui ?

-A moi. Mon double s'est gentiment rendu à l'ambassade, demanda un X20 et s'en alla tranquillement. Il a failli l'obtenir si le gouvernement turc aurait accepté l'envoi en Pologne.

-En Pologne ?

-Oui. A Varsovie. 12 rue du Hernon.

Ma prochaine destination.

-Où te trouves tu ?

-Je suis encore à mon hôtel. Mon avion ne décolle que dans trois heures.

Je te laisse. Tu sauras où me trouver.

Une fois raccroché, il se tourna vers la Comtesse.

-A nous deux maintenant.

-Mais je n'attends que toi James…

**CHAPITRE XV**

Vingt et une heure. Un brouillard intense emprisonna Varsovie. Le boeing 495 provenant de Turquie, venait d'atterrir.

Dimanche, 12 août 1990. Le brouillard se dissipait laissant apparaître la splendeur de Varsovie.

-Veuillez me monter des œufs brouillés au bacon avec du café bien chaud et fort.

-Bien monsieur.

James Bond reposa le combiné sur son support. Les rayons du soleil emplissaient chaleureusement la chambre. Bond noua sa cravate lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

-C'est ouvert.

Un serveur entra en poussant une table roulante. Une cloche en argent recouvrait un déjeuner copieux préparé avec délicatesse. Quand le serveur retira la cloche, une bonne odeur de café s'infiltrait dans les narines de Bond. Le serveur, vêtu d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon noir, prépara consciencieusement le couvert.

-Avez-vous bien dormi monsieur ?

-A merveille.

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

James Bond se retourna vers le serveur le remercia.

-Monsieur désire t'il encore autre chose ?

Sur ces mots, l'agent secret sortit de sa veste un billet. Tout en le lui tendant, il répondit :

-Non merci. Ca ira comme çà.

Le serveur sorti, James bond se mit à table et savoura longuement son petit déjeuner.

Quatorze heures et trente minutes. Une foule, frappée par une canicule torride, envahissait la place du Palais. Un homme, habillé d'un costume bleu clair, se dégagea de cette masse. Il se rendit discrètement dans une ruelle mal fréquentée pour ressurgir dans un quartier de riches.

-Nous y voilà ! 12 rue du Hernon.

L'endroit en question se composait d'une villa entourée d'un jardin fleuri. Une haute barrière électrifiée interdisait les visites indésirables.

James Bond fit deux fois le tour de la propriété afin de l'étudier. De déceler une faille.

- Aucun garde ne surveille le portail donc ouverture commandée à distance. Probablement que des caméras et des micros espionnent le jardin. Une salle de surveillance doit se trouver dans la villa. Je vais revenir cette nuit. Ce sera plus discret.

Sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux pour se préparer à une longue nuit d'angoisse, d'insécurité, de danger.

Vingt trois heures. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir. La lune n'osait se montrer.

Comme si elle sentait un danger. La ville entière fut plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Une silhouette noire se déplaça silencieusement sur les toits. Ses semelles en caoutchouc lui assurèrent une marche aisée sans émettre le moindre son.

Trois maisons plus loin, se trouvait son objectif. Ayant franchi les deux derniers toits,

la personne se tint immobile sur ce dernier. Elle observa la villa qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. James bond sortit de sa poche un fil en nylon très résistant, un minuscule crochet et son beretta. Il fixa le crochet au fil, inséra le tout au bout du canon de son arme et fit feu. Une seconde plus tard, le crochet fut fixé à une branche d'arbre. Bond sortit un triangle métallique muni au bout d'une roue. Il maintenait le tout sur le fil, vérifia la solidité du matériel, s'agrippa des deux mains à la barre en métal et se laissa glisser.

Le commandeur franchissait la barrière électrifiée sans peine. Se trouvant dans le jardin, la première pensée de Bond fut la neutralisation des caméras et des micros.

Il se faufila prudemment à travers cette végétation multicolore qui pouvait sans peine dissimuler des toute sorte de pièges.

A force d'avancer, Bond se rapprocha de la villa. Une seule pièce était illuminée.

L'agent secret se dissimulait derrière une vaste plante que le nom lui était inconnu.

Deux hommes occupaient la salle. L'un se tenait devant le bar et se versa un scotch.

L'autre fut confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir.

James Bond enclencha le micro de sa montre et prêta tout son attention à la conversation.

-Le colis est il arrivé ?

L'homme se trouvant au bar, vida son verre et lui répondit sèchement :

-Non. Aucun lance-missile ne nous a été livré.

-Bon sang ! Ca risque de chambouler nos projets. Notre homme est il au courant ?

-Non. Il vient de partir pour prendre le train de vingt trois heures. Destination Wroclaw.

De là, il prendra l'avion pour l'Espagne.

-peut on le prévenir ?

-je vais lui envoyer un télex. Il le réceptionnera grâce à l'appareil dissimulé dans sa valise.

Bond en savait assez. De sa ceinture, il enleva une housse où apparurent deux minis propulseurs. Il les enclencha et se retrouva en plein ciel.

-Les passagers pour l'Express de vingt trois heures sont priés de se rendre

au quai dix huit.

La voix s'est tue. Une foule gesticulait dans tout les sens. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le départ du train. James Bond se rendit au guichet. Il espérait y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-S'il vous plait ! Je ne trouve pas mon train. Je m'appelle Bond. James Bond.

Une ravissante blonde lui sourit et répondit :

-Monsieur bond… Ah oui. Vous vous rendez à Wroclaw.

-C'est cela.

-Votre train se trouve quai dix huit. Cet homme vous y conduira.

-Merci bien de votre amabilité.

Ils descendirent des marches, franchissaient un long couloir souterrain pour refaire surface au quai dix huit.

-le contrôleur vous montrera votre compartiment.

-Merci bien.

Dans le plus grand calme, Bond avança vers cette bête métallique crachant au dessus d'elle de la fumée.

-Excusez moi ! Pourriez vous m'indiquer mon compartiment ?

Le contrôleur se retourna et aboya :

-Il est à quel nom ?

-Bond. James Bond.

-Pourrai je voire votre billet ?

-Certainement.

Et Bond lui tendit le billet de train.

-Suivez moi.

Le contrôleur l'amena dans une luxueuse suite.

-Ici se trouve le salon. Et juste à côté, la chambre avec couchettes superposées.

Les boissons se trouvent dans le bar en forme de globe terrestre.

Désirez vous autre chose ?

-Non merci.

Le contrôleur quitta le compartiment. Se trouvant seul, Bond pouvait exécuter son plan.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil donnant vue sur la porte, sortit son arme, vissa le silencieux et patienta l'arrivée de son double.

Lundi, 13 août 1990. Une heure du matin. Des pas lents se rapprochèrent de la cabine.

La poignée de la porte s'enfonça doucement laissant distinguer une main cherchant le commutateur. La lumière établie, les deux hommes eurent la surprise de leur vie.

James Bond avait devant lui un homme blond, fortement musclé et mesurant environ un mètre quatre vingt dix. Quand à l'homme, il reconnut irrémédiablement Bond.

Celui-ci, en le menaçant de son arme, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ? Où se trouve l'agent 007 ?

L'homme barraqué resta un instant silencieux. Ayant terminé l'étude de son ennemi, il répondit calmement :

-En guise de réponse à votre première question, je vous demande ce que vous cherchez dans ma suite ? Quand à la deuxième question, si je ne m'abuse, l'agent 007 se trouve devant moi me menaçant d'une arme.

Les réponses de cet individu rendaient l'atmosphère suffocante. Le visage de Bond se radoucit malgré la haine qui se forgeait en soi.

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Cette suite est réservée à mon nom et non au vôtre.

L'adversaire sentit le beretta sur son cœur.

-Mon nom est Ivan Koubesserian. J'ai pris la place de 007 sachant que vous aviez retrouvé sa piste.

-Où est il en ce moment ?

-Il a pris son jet privé à Varsovie pour se rendre en Espagne.

-Où ça ?

-A Madrid.

-pour y faire quoi ?

-Il doit discuter avec un certain Clayton Regehr. J'ignore le motif.

-Je te crois.

Lorsque Bond recula de sa proie, celle-ci, comme un éclair, fonça sur lui. Une bataille de force inégale eut alors lieu. De ses mains puissantes, le molosse serra le cou de son adversaire et l'emprisonna. Le commandeur était dans l'impossibilité de faire un geste.

Son corps fut comme paralysé par la prise. Par le coup violent de l'adversaire, l'arme s'était échappée des mains de Bond pour atterrir cinq mètres plus loin. Bond devait sans perdre une seconde, se libérer de cette prise et contre attaquer. Pour rendre ce plan opérationnel, la ruse s'imposait. D'un tour de force, il réussit à libérer une main. Ce qui fut peu mais suffisant. Il tâta avec celle-ci, sa montre et y laissa échapper un son strident. L'ennemi, surpris par ce bruit insoutenable, lâcha prise pour se boucher les oreilles. Bond en profita. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre suivi d'un bon coup de poing en plein visage. Légèrement étourdi, Koubesserian vacilla une fraction de seconde mais s'est très rapidement remis de cette attaque. Il se rua sur Bond les poings fermés. Mais Bond para le coup. Il se baissa doucement, agrippa son adversaire par les jambes et le fit basculer au dessus de son corps. Dans sa chute, le blond baraqué brisa la porte qui séparait le salon de la chambre pour se cogner la tête aux couchettes.

Une haine subite se dévoila alors sur son visage meurtri. Il tira de sa poche un couteau et patienta. Bond devait l'attaquer même à mains nues. Il étudia ses possibilités d'attaque avant de se lancer sur son ennemi. Des deux mains, l'agent britannique stoppa le poignet qui tenait l'arme de sorte que son adversaire devait lâcher prise. Durant cette

manœuvre, Bond donna un sévère coup de genou dans le ventre donnant des difficultés respiratoires. S pliant sur soi, Koubesserian laissa à Bond le champ libre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prît le corps souffrant et le balança sur la voie ferrée. Tout en refermant la fenêtre, il ajouta :

-Bon voyage.

Puis, sur des pas lents et fatigués, il se rendit au globe pour se servir un martini sec.

**CHAPITRE XVI**

Madrid. Seize heures. L'avion provenant de Pologne vient à l'instant d'atterrir. Les passagers descendaient de l'appareil pour se diriger vers la sortie. James Bond régla les formalités puis accompagna une fille splendide.

-Où allons nous James ? A ton hôtel ou au mien ?

-Je suggèrerai le mien. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois encore régler quelques détails. Viens à huit heures. Nous irons dîner.

-D'accord.

Ils franchissaient la porte donnant accès sur la ville. A quelques mètres de là, se tenait un homme patientant sans aucun doute, l'arrivée d'une personne. Dans sa main dure et ferme, il cacha une forme ovale. Lorsqu'il vit Bond, il lança de toutes ses forces l'objet en direction de l'agent. Voyant le danger arriver, celui-ci prit sa partenaire dans ses mains, la jeta à terre en criant :

-Baissez vous !

Puis, il rattrapa en plein vol l'objet considéré dangereux. Voulant relancer cette forme ovale, Bond remarqua qu'il tenait en main un citron. Il scruta les alentours afin de connaître sa provenance. Son regard se posa sur un passant.

-Felix ! Que fais tu ici ?

-Je me paie des vacances.

Bravo pour tes réflexes.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire ce petit test…

Oublions.

La fille l'ayant accompagné, se rapprocha.

-Je te présente Nathalie. Elle est d'origine française.

-Enchanté mademoiselle.

-Nous nous verrons ce soir. A huit heures.

-Entendu James.

Et elle les quitta.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps.

-Quelle est la raison de ta présence ?

-On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi en Angleterre. Et vu que tu patauges, ils ont décidé que je te donne un petit coup de pouce.

-Tu as du nouveau ?

-Oui. Mais rendons nous d'abord à l'hôtel.

Arrivés à leur hôtel, les deux hommes se mirent à l'aise. Une vive discussion débuta lorsque Leither prit la parole.

-Après ton coup de fil annonçant ton départ pour Madrid, mes supérieurs m'ont suggérés de m'y rendre également afin de t'aider. Comme je me trouvais sur place deux heures avant toi, j'ai fait des recherches sur Clayton Regehr.

-Elles sont fructueuses ?

-Elles sont riches et sans exagération. C'est un homme très célèbre dans ce pays. Possédant plus d'un trois quarts de milliards de francs. Il fait partie des hommes les plus riches de la planète. On le voit dans toutes les soirées de bienfaisance où il verse régulièrement des sommes faramineuses. D'ailleurs, il a fait construire cinq orphelinats très modernes. A part çà, il possède une villa superbe. Elle est protégée par tous les systèmes imaginables. Donc impénétrable. Sa maison est entourée d'une végétation dense et d'une piscine.

-Autre chose ?

-Il est propriétaire d'un casino.

-Tout çà ne nous dit pas quel lien il a avec le crime.

-Si toutefois il y en a un.

-Il y en a un. J'en suis persuadé. Je sens que je vais faire un tour au casino.

Vingt heures. Nathalie fut fidèle au rendez-vous. Impatiente et excitée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Où allons nous James ?

-Au casino. Ca te tente ?

-oh oui ! Je suis folle de ces jeux.

-Eh bien… En route !

L'endroit fut féerique. Les joueurs se laissèrent charmer par la beauté éblouissante de la salle. James Bond n'avait jamais vu un casino aussi luxueux et coûteux dans sa décoration. Les tables de jeux furent construites dans du bois rare, dans le style du XIVe siècle. Des tapis en velours recouvraient ces splendeurs. James Bond et sa compagne se rendirent à la roulette.

-Veux tu jouer à la roulette ou à un autre jeu ?

-A la roulette.

-Bon ! Attends moi là. Je vais chercher des jetons.

Après un court instant, il revint auprès d'elle. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes le temps d'observer le jeu. Une fois fixé, Bond s'assit et prit part au jeu.

-Observe moi et tu sauras comment gagner à ces jeux.

Emballée, la jeune fille ne savait que répondre.

Le groupier jeta la bille en signalant qu'il est temps de faire ses jeux. James Bond se pencha légèrement vers la table pour y jeter deux jetons.

-Deux milles sur le nombre 9 impaire et rouge.

D'autres joueurs le suivirent lorsque le groupier se mit à crier :

-Rien ne va plus ! Les jeux sont faits.

La bille tournoyait autours des chiffres. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle stoppe. La roue, une fois arrêtée, le groupier cria à nouveau.

-Le 9 impaire et rouge est gagnant.

Il attribua les jetons misés à Bond. Plusieurs fois de suite, l'agent britannique gagna.

A la fin, une somme colossale de dix millions de francs était en sa possession.

-Quelle chance tu as James.

-Il suffit de connaître quelques notions mathématiques pour deviner le numéro gagnant.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de la table, le groupier appuya sur un bouton dissimulé sous la table de la roulette. Dans un bureau, une sonnerie retentissait et une lumière rouge s'alluma sur un tableau indiquant le numéro de la table de jeu qui émettait le signal.

Quelques instants plus tard, le même groupier chuchota avec un homme qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Que se passe t'il ?

-j'ai vu James Bond. Il jouait à cette table. Là, sous mes yeux.

-James Bond ? Le vrai ? Es tu sûre que c'était lui ?

-Cent pour cent.

-C'est fâcheux. Il serait donc à Madrid !

Continues ton travail comme si de rien n'y était. Je vais prévenir le patron.

-Entendu.

Bond et Nathalie se trouvaient au bar et dégustaient un martini.

-Dis moi James, que fais tu dans la vie ?

Embarrassé, il répondit :

-Eh bien… En ce moment, je chôme.

Elle voulait continuer la conversation lorsqu'un homme au visage légèrement ridé et habillé d'un smoking blanc, fit irruption.

-Monsieur Bond ?

Se retournant vers cet inconnu, le commandeur répondit :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je me présente. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Je me nomme Clayton Regehr. J'ai appris que vous veniez de gagner une grosse somme d'argent et je tenais à féliciter ce chanceux. Parlant de chance, vous devez en avoir beaucoup dans votre vie.

-En effet ! Jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Mais je dois sûrement vous ennuyer avec mes paroles alors que vous êtes en de si charmante compagnie. Me ferez vous l'honneur d'accepter mon invitation à dîner demain ? Disons vers les 17 heures dans ma villa ?

-Nous n'y manquerons pas.

Sur ces paroles, le couple quitta l'établissement.

James Bond déposa Nathalie à son hôtel et rejoignit le sien. Une fois arrivé, il conta l'histoire à Leither qui conclue qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Mardi, 14 août 1990. Quatorze heures quarante minutes. L'Aston Martin s'arrêta devant la villa de Regehr. James Bond s'annonça et un portail d'une allure grandiose s'ouvrit électriquement. La voiture se gara à la fin de l'allée. Regehr l'attendit patiemment sur la terrasse bordée d'une magnifique piscine.

-Prenez place Monsieur Bond.

Je ne vois pas la jeune fille de hier soir. Est elle souffrante ?

-Elle préférait faire quelques courses.

-Quel dommage. Moi qui réjouissais de sa présence. Je vous sers un verre ?

Bond avant de répondre, s'assit. Sur la terrasse se trouvait une table ovale et quatre chaises. Sur le côté, une porte donnait accès à la maison. Une table roulante garnie de mets succulents et de diverses boissons, faisait face aux deux personnes. Deux gardes observaient la terrasse et quatre autres se camouflaient derrière les plantes de la propriété.

-Je boirai volontiers un martini sec avec une larme de vodka.

Regehr claqua des doigts et un majordome apporta de suite la boisson demandée.

-Voyez vous, j'étais certain que vous demanderiez ça.

En dégustant sa boisson, Bond demanda :

-Savez vous encore autre chose à mon sujet ?

-Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginiez. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus au service de la majesté de la Grande Bretagne. Pour le moment ! Que vous ne possédez en tout, que dix jours pour détruire le crime qui règne sur ce bas monde et, par la même occasion, vous innocenter d'une trahison que vous n'avez pas commise. Vos recherches et vos conclusions vous amènent à penser que je fasse partie de cette bande de criminels qui cherche à vous radier des listes des agents secrets britannique. Pour ce motif, afin de trouver de nouveaux indices, vous avez accepté mon invitation. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

Bond songea puis répliqua :

-Savez vous que vous feriez un bon détective ?

-Chaque homme possédant une source d'informations valable peut être un excellent détective.

-Une chose que je ne saisis pas ! Pourquoi me les avez-vous révélées ?

-C'est simple ! Vous êtes un type très coriace mais nous réussirons bien à vous supprimer. Donc, aucun risque à vous dévoiler quelques secrets.

-Ce ne sera pas la première tentative. Vous avez déjà essayé mainte fois. Sans succès !

Et cette fois ci, par quel moyen comptez vous réussir ?

-Vous le saurez assez tôt. Dégustez donc ces mets. Ils sont excellents.

Ce sera peut être votre dernier repas.

-Non merci ! Je n'ai pas très faim. Puisque vous allez me tuer, vous pourriez me dire le fin mot de cette histoire.

-monsieur Bond… Je suis généreux mais pas un imbécile. La seule chose que je vais vous révéler, c'est que le terminus se situe dans les Caraïbes. Mais vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour vous y rendre.

-J'adore votre optimisme!

Clayton Regehr appuya sur un bouton dissimulé sous l'accoudoir de son siège éjectant ainsi Bond de sa chaise pour y atterrir dans la piscine.

-Amusez vous bien Monsieur Bond. Dans quelques secondes, la piscine sera recouverte d'un toit métallique empêchant votre fuite.

-Vous ne venez pas ? L'eau est bonne.

-Je ne puis Monsieur Bond. Mais mes requins sauront vous tenir compagnie.

J'y songe ! Ils n'ont plus dîné depuis hier soir.

Se tournant vers un garde, il commanda :

-Fermez le tout et lâchez les bêtes.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Deux masses métalliques refermaient lentement le dessus de la piscine diminuant ainsi les chances de survie du Commandeur. Celui-ci n'a eu que le réflexe de plonger au moment où les deux rideaux se rejoignirent et condamnèrent toute possibilité de fuite. James bond en fut prisonnier.

L'air se raréfia dans ses poumons. De la poche de sa veste, il sortit un porte cigare. Il fixa le respirateur à sa bouche. Un autre bruit était soudain perceptible. Derrière lui, le grillage de deux accès s'ouvrit laissant échapper quatre requins.

Bond, d'un air consterné, ne savait que faire. Lutter contre quatre requins s'avérait une chose impossible. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait que trente minute d'oxygène.

Les requins tournoyaient paisiblement autour de lui. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et prit l'assaut. Il fonça droit sur sa victime. Bond l'évita de justesse mais la puissance de ce requin fut telle qu'il créa un remous mettant notre agent en mauvaise posture de combat. Il ne lui restait guère le temps pour réfléchir. Bond devait passer à l'offensive.

Mais comment ?

Il se souvint de la discussion avec Q. D'un geste, il appuya sur l'un des boutons de sa montre libérant de suite un son strident. La forte puissance de ce son fit reculer les requins pour y regagner leurs tanières.

Bond fut momentanément sauvé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de sa prison.

L'air s'épuisait dans son appareil. Il ne lui restait plus que neuf minutes pour s'échapper de la piscine.

Bond suivit un couloir d'où venaient les requins en espérant de ne pas se trouver nez à nez avec l'un d'eux. Il aperçut un conduit qui se dirigeait vers le haut. Il voulut le suivre lorsque, sans crier gare, un des quatre monstres se rua sur lui. La bouche grande ouverte montrant ses dents bien acérées. Bond parvint juste à se rendre dans ce couloir étroit au moment même où le requin fut prêt à se jeter sur lui pour insérer ses crocs.

Sa grande gueule l'empêchait de passer ce couloir bien trop petit pour lui.

Bond en était soulagé. Au bout de ce deuxième passage se trouvait un sas. Bond l'ouvrit avec prudence et s'infiltra dans la pièce. Il se trouvait dans la villa. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Donc, son ennemi ignorait encore sa présence. Atout à utiliser sans y perdre une seconde. Il se donna une énième de seconde de répit et réfléchit.

En premier, quitter ce lieu maudit et se rendre à la voiture. Il avança prudemment et se trouva devant la porte donnant accès au jardin. Son arme à la main, il se mit à courir vers son véhicule et s'y glissa dedans. Personne ne l'a vu. Il prit la clé de contact et lança le moteur. Malheureusement, son doux ronronnement alerta les gardes.

De suite, Bond démarra en trombe suivie d'une horde voulant sa mort. Il devait à tout pris s'en débarrasser. D'un mouvement, il actionna deux roquettes. La première atteignit sa cible éparpillant irréfutablement l'ennemi. La deuxième, par accident, fit exploser la demeure. La partie n'était pourtant pas encore gagnée. Le portail protégeant la propriété d'indésirables, était fermé. De ses yeux, Bond cherchait la commande d'ouverture des missiles. Il l'actionna, visa avec son ordinateur de bord et tira. Le missile toucha son but. Le portail explosa laissant la voie libre à l'Aston Martin.

Trop faibles, les poursuivants ne pouvaient le prendre en chasse. Ils abandonnèrent la poursuite.

James Bond fut sauvé.

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Mardi, 14 août 1990. Dix sept heure. Une brise légère poussait les voiliers.

Le ciel bleu offrait aux touristes une merveilleuse journée. Des barques amarraient à des kilomètres de la plage rien que pour exercer le sport favori. La pêche. D'autres préféraient bronzer sous un soleil tropical. En un mot, les Caraïbes est l'endroit rêvé pour passer des vacances sublimes.

Mais d'autres personnes pensent que c'est également un endroit rêvé pour cacher une dangereuse bande de tueurs.

Le paquebot nommé « Le Christina » venait d'amarrer au port. Les passagers, enthousiasmés par la croisière, descendirent.

-Es tu certain qu'ils se trouvent aux Caraïbes ?

Felix Leither perplexe, regarda Bond et rajouta…

-Comprends moi… C'est que les Caraïbes est un lieu immense. C'est comme si nous cherchions une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Nous ne savons même pas par où commencer l'enquête.

Avec quiétude, Bond fixa son ami et lui répondit :

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous trouverons bien une piste. Il suffit de se renseigner auprès des habitants.

-C'est çà. Facile à dire. Faut encore trouver une personne qui ait vu quelque chose.

-Louons des cases. Nous nous reposerons, ensuite nous étudierons la carte de la région pour trouver éventuellement une piste ou même l'endroit de leur base. Qui sait !

-Mouais ! Qui sait…

Dix sept heure trente. Nos agents louèrent deux maisons style ancien, situées près d'un lac, loin de toute civilisation. Bond et Leither furent charmés de cet emplacement où la tranquillité fut maîtresse. Eloignés des regards indiscrets, ils pouvaient enquêter selon leur manière. Bond sortit une carte de la région lorsqu'une vulgaire sonnerie les dérangea.

Bond se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint. Leither intrigué par cette prompte visite, interrogea son ami :

-Qu'était ce ?

-Mon véhicule. On est indissociable tout les deux. Il vient d'arriver d'Espagne.

Je peux le récupérer au port. Quai 33.

Après quoi, ils se mirent sérieusement à fouiller tous les recoins de la carte susceptible

de dissimuler une base quelconque.

En un endroit désertique des Caraïbes, pendant que nos héros analysent les régions,

un homme se tint dans une chambre meublée d'une simple table en bois.

Incertain et effrayé, il patienta nerveusement. Une voix rauque et autoritaire se fit entendre :

-J'ai appris que le célèbre James bond se trouve sur l'île. Votre mission sera de le mener vers sa perte avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherche.

La voix glaciale et froide rendait l'individu sans voix. Il aurait préféré fuir loin de tout mais sa peur le cloua sur place. Son destin a été tracé dès sa naissance et c'est son devoir d'accomplir cette périlleuse mission. Car tuer James Bond n'est pas chose facile.

D'autres ont essayés et se retrouvent maintenant au cimetière.

La voix froide reprit :

-Dirigez vous vers la table. Vous y trouverez une cage. Prenez la et offrez son contenu à Monsieur Bond. Si vous réussissez, vous serez gracieusement récompensé.

Si vous échouez, votre vie n'aura plus aucune valeur à nos yeux. M'avez-vous saisi ?

L'homme n'osa à peine répondre. Il cracha de sa gorge devenue sèche, un léger oui à peine audible.

-Parfait ! Je savais que nous nous comprendrions.

Et la voix se tut.

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Vingt deux heures. Une nuit chaude se faufila à travers les paysages tropicaux.

La lune, de son éclat blanc, illumina le lac réveillant en lui toute sa splendeur.

Un silence apaisant soufflait dans la pénombre de la nuit. Le bruit des insectes ajouta une douce musique. Près du lac, une maison fut encore éclairée.

Les occupants n'ont encore remarqué la beauté qui les entoure. James bond n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait las, fatigué par cette recherche insensée qui n'aboutissait à rien. Même Leither céda à la fatigue alors qu'il refusa d'abandonner.

-Il serait préférable de continuer demain.

Rangeant le matériel, bond apprécia la décision.

-Il vaut mieux. Demain j'aimerai interroger la population. Peut-être apprendrons nous plus.

-possible. Mais pour l'instant je vais me coucher. Soyons prêts demain pour les six heures.

-Entendu.

Bond avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il entendit Leither quitter la maison pour y rejoindre la sienne.

Mercredi, 15 août 1990. Deux heures du matin. Une silhouette noire se déplaça sans émettre le moindre bruit. Arrivée près de la fenêtre de la chambre du commandeur, elle s'arrêta nette. L'individu sortit de son sac une cage minuscule, libéra son locataire qui se glissa dans le lit de Bond. Son œuvre accompli, il quitta les lieux.

James Bond était dormait paisiblement. Un rêve sublime hanta ses pensées. Il se trouvait sur une plage. Couché, tenant de sa main gauche, Nathalie. Le sable blanc cassé et chaud libéra tous les désirs qu'il avait tant enfouis. Une énorme vague bleuâtre se projeta sur Nathalie. Son chemisier mouillé dessina admirablement les formes de ses deux seins. Sa volupté plus fulgurante qu'avant la rendit hors de soi. Bond s'apprêta à l'embrasser lorsqu'il sentit un chatouillement.

Bond se réveilla. Il sentit une forme se glisser hors des draps. Bond resta immobile.

Il pouvait enfin distinguer ce qui se nichait dans son lit. Une grande araignée noire aux pattes velues avança doucement vers le Commandeur.

-Une mygale !

Bond retint sa respiration. Son corps se raidit. Il n'osa à peine bouger le petit doigt.

La mygale continua son exploration. Elle se trouvait sur le bras de Bond. Ses pattes visqueuses chatouillèrent légèrement les muscles. James Bond transpirait. Une vague incertitude planait sur son visage. Des gouttelettes de sueur envahissaient son front. L'une d'elle dégoulinait sur son œil continuant sur sa joue devenue rouge pour finir au menton. L'araignée se trouvait derrière lui. Elle ne lui restait qu'un pas à franchir pour se retrouver sur le visage de James Bond. L'instant devint critique. Un faux mouvement et c'est la morsure. Voulant poser sa longue patte noire sur un cheveu de l'intrus, elle sembla hésiter. La mygale retroussa son geste pour continuer sa route. Elle arriva sur l'oreiller. Elle contourna la tête de Bond qui lui, aperçut avec terreur, des yeux noirs qui le fixaient. La mygale s'éloignant de l'être qui semblait sans vie, offrit à Bond une chance inouïe. En un éclair, il sauta hors du lit et saisit une pantoufle pour écraser l'araignée. Il lui administra plusieurs coups fatals. L'araignée, succombant à cette attaque, gisait sur l'oreiller, détruite. Il la regarda et se disait :

-Et dire qu'il y en a qui les dégustent.

Six heures. Leither attendit patiemment son ami. Celui-ci sortit tenant à sa main un sachet. Curieux, Felix ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander le contenu…

-Que transportes tu là ? Un souvenir ?

-Un cadeau !

-Un cadeau ? Quel genre de cadeau ? Et de qui ?

Bond ouvrit le sachet et montra à son compagnon le cadavre de la mygale.

-Ce cadeau ! Offert gracieusement par nos amis.

Dégoûté par l'arachnide, Leither se détourna du sachet et déduit :

-Ils savent alors que nous sommes ici. Près du but.

-Exact. Seulement nous, nous ne savons pas où les trouver alors que eux, si.

Sur cette brillante déduction, les deux compères se rendirent en ville espérant y trouver un indice susceptible à les mener au responsable de cette incroyable machination.

Six heures vingt. Un monde fou inondait les ruelles du village. Nos deux agents se rendirent au port récupérer l'Aston Martin.

-Que c'est bon de l'avoir. Avec elle, je me sens en sûreté. Combien de fois elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie ?

-Pour sûre ! Avec tous les dispositifs de défense qu'elle renferme, il ne peut en être autrement.

Ils voulurent quitter les lieux lorsqu'un bruit sourd suivi de cris d'affolements les retint.

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Aucune idée ! Allons voire.

Poussés par une extrême intrigue, ils se rendirent sur les lieux du drame.

Une foule effrayée encerclait la catastrophe. James Bond et Felix Leither durent se frayer un chemin pour y discerner une horreur. Un vieux pêcheur, étalé sur son bateau en miettes, fut déchiqueté. Ses membres répandus sur le navire, baignaient dans une immense mare rougeâtre. De son corps, du sang continuait à dégouliner sur un plancher pratiquement inexistant. Ayant assez vu, le Commandeur et l'agent du F.B.I. s'écartèrent du spectacle sanglant. Non loin de là se trouvait un marin bourru.

-Pas beau à voire hein !

Bond ne l'ayant remarqué, le rejoignit…

-En effet ! Savez vous ce qui a pu causer un tel massacre ?

-Et comment ! C'est le monstre marin. Tout le monde sait ça. Vous devez être nouveau dans le coin. La semaine dernière encore, nous avions le même tableau.

-Où s'est rendu ce pêcheur ce matin ?

-Celui-là ? Attendez que je me souvienne… Oui ! Ca me revient. En pleine mer.

Entre les petites et les grandes Antilles.

-Et que trouve t'on là-bas ?

-Rien. A part la vie aquatique et la mer. C'est le désert total.

-Merci !

Bond s'éloignait quand le vieux pêcheur rajouta :

-Il y a aussi le monstre marin qui sévisse dans cette région.

-Très intéressant !

Et en s'adressant à Leither :

-Je crois que nous tenons une piste.

**CHAPITRE XX**

Neuf heures. Une mer plate et calme s'harmonisait avec le ciel bleu clair et dégagé. Le temps fut favorable pour une sortie en mer. Un bateau de pêche jeta l'ancre entre les grandes et les petites Antilles. Autour de la barque immobile, il n'y avait que du vide. Aucun signe de vie humaine ne fut à remarquer. Le silence berçait ce décor de rêve.

Dans la barque, Bond se prépara à plonger. Leither se trouvant près de lui, l'observa.

-Veux tu que je t'accompagne ?

-Non ! Il est préférable que tu restes à bord en cas de danger.

Puis il plongea. Devant ses yeux se dressait un monde mystérieux et attirant.

De multiples poissons multicolores nageaient autours de lui. Des coquillages se dissimulaient derrière des roches aux formes étranges. La végétation se tortillait sous les remous causés par le passage de Bond. Ce monde féerique n'enfouissait à première vue aucune base. Pour s'en assurer, il fit une nouvelle fois un tour. Mais rien !

James Bond s'apprêtait à remonter en surface lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de lutte. Sans plus tarder, il s'y rendit sur place et observa la scène. Des hommes-grenouilles puissamment armés de fusils à harpons et de couteaux, se mirent à la poursuite d'un autre homme-grenouille. Les poursuivants habillés d'une combinaison de plongée noire se déplaçaient à l'aide d'appareils motorisés. Quand à la victime habillée d'une combinaison rouge n'était munie que d'un simple fusil à harpons. Le danger devint de plus en plus imminent. Bond ne pouvait plus se contenter d'observer. Ils allaient encercler leur prise lorsqu'une flèche se logea en plein cœur d'un adversaire. Cette dernière venait de tirer sa dernière munition. Plus rien ne pouvait la sauver.

Un des agresseurs voulut se saisir du prisonnier quand un harpon pénétra dans sa chair le tuant irrémédiablement. Un flot de sang jaillissait du corps changeant l'eau bleutée en rouge vif. Le groupe se tournait vers la trajectoire du tir. Apercevant leur nouvel ennemi, la horde se mit, sans plus attendre, à sa poursuite oubliant complètement leur capture. Par l'intervention de Bond, celle-ci pouvait s'enfuir sans difficulté.

Loin de tout, Bond attirait ces fauves près d'une crevasse. Groupés comme un banc de poissons, ils scrutèrent les environs afin de retrouver la trace de cet indésirable. Dissimulé derrière un énorme rocher, le Commandeur les observa et attendit le moment propice pour les détruire. Il détacha de sa ceinture une grenade et la lança dans la direction des tueurs. Une explosion déchira le silence marin. La minute d'après décrivait des cadavres flottant dans des eaux rouges. Bond quitta les lieux et se mit à la recherche de la victime qui s'est blottie en position foetale, à l'opposé de l'explosion, sous des algues. Bond la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la surface de l'eau.

Sur le bateau, Leither s'inquiéta. Le bruit de l'explosion ne l'avait laissé indifférent. Emergeants des flots, ils attirèrent son attention. Leither se rua sur une corde, la balança par-dessus bord et hissa les deux plongeurs sur le bateau. Ayant repris son souffle, Bond lui expliqua l'aventure qu'il venait de vivre. Leither soucieux, jeta un œil sur le corps recroquevillé.

-Qui est ce ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.

Les esprits retrouvés, une voix féminine et sensuelle leur donna réponse à leur question.

-Je m'appelle Westbrook Elaine.

Les deux hommes étonnés la fixèrent.

-Tu savais que c'était une fille ?

-J'avais un doute.

Et sur un pas rassurant, Bond se pencha vers elle et la questionna :

-Que faisiez vous dans ce secteur ?

-Je voulais élucider le mystère du monstre marin.

D'ailleurs ça a raté.

-Que voulaient ces hommes qui vous pourchassaient ?

-Aucune idée. J'explorais tranquillement le fond lorsqu'ils surgirent de je ne sais où en me tirant dessus. Je me suis battue mais vaine perdue… Jusqu'au moment où vous interveniez.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante. Vous venez de me sauver la vie.

Flatté, Bond ne savait que répondre.

-Oh ! Vous savez, tout homme aurait agi de la même manière que moi.

Le bateau arrivait au quai. Ses trois occupants le quittèrent pour se rendre près du lac, lieu où ils logent.

Mais cette venue n'échappa pas aux regards indiscrets. Un homme barbu les observa prudemment en grommelant dans sa barbe…

-Va falloir prévenir le patron.

Celui-ci ordonna de supprimer Bond et Leither et de capturer la fille. Sur ces ordres, le barbu se rendit au lac. La chance fut de son côté. Les occupants de ces maisons n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il s'infiltra dans la bâtisse de Bond, y plaça une minuscule bombe sous le lit et se camoufla dans les bois attendant la venue des occupants. Des occupants prêts à visiter les enfers.

**CHAPITRE XXI**

L'Aston Martin venait d'arriver suivie d'une jeep. James Bond sortit de son véhicule accompagné par la séduisante Elaine. Leither, conduisant la jeep, cria à Bond :

-Je vais me rendre en ville. Il nous faut des vivres. Vous m'attendez ?

Bond, admirant avec délicatesse Elaine, lui répondit :

-Naturellement ! Et prends ton temps.

La jeep s'éloigna laissant derrière elle deux futurs amoureux. Elaine se rendit hâtivement dans la hutte de Leither. Elle était habillée d'un jean lui moulant admirablement ses cuisses et ses fesses. Un bustier soutenait sa poitrine avec merveille. Un sweater seyant cachait ce bout de tissu qui dessinait si joliment ses seins. Elle était très sexy dans ces habits.

Quand à Bond, il se résigna à pénétrer dans la sienne. Un court instant après, inquiet, il ressortit pour se rendre auprès d'Elaine. Elle venait juste de passer sous la douche. Il entendit l'eau ruisseler et sentit l'odeur de savon qui flottait dans l'air. Il se rapprocha de la porte pour lui demanda :

-Je vous frotte le dos ?

La réponse donnée par la jeune femme était une déception pour lui. La réponse fut négative. Il patienta dans la chambre attendant qu'elle ait terminé sa toilette.

L'eau ne coulait plus. Une voix retentissait de la salle de bain :

-Pourriez vous me chercher une serviette ?

Bond se rendit à la douche tenant dans sa main la serviette demandée. Il la tendit à une main trempée qui se dévoila derrière le rideau.

-Voilà Mademoiselle.

-Merci. Ca ira maintenant.

Contraint, il repartit attendre à nouveau dans la chambre. Lui qui désirait tant la sécher.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent quand elle apparut enfin sous une beauté éblouissante et désirable.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose Monsieur Bond ?

Dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.

En se rapprochant d'elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Oui. Toi !

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassait tendrement. Ses lèvres pulpeuses furent chaudes et humides. Il l'entraîna près du lit et, tout deux s'y allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Bond enleva doucement la serviette qui enveloppa Elaine. Au fur et à mesure, qu'il l'ôta, son corps se dévoila à ses yeux. Pour lui, c'est comme s'il déballait un cadeau de noël. De son regard, il dévora son corps maintenant nu. Elle se sentait comme offerte à lui. Il plongea sa tête entre les seins et les couvrit de mille baisers. Le temps ne comptait plus pour eux. Ils allaient s'aimer. Ils étaient heureux.

Le barbu dissimulé dans un tas de feuilles mortes, sortit d'une poche un minuscule appareil. Il tracta l'antenne télescopique et appuya sur l'unique bouton présent ordonnant la mise à feu de la bombe. L'instant d'après, une détonation se fit entendre. Des flammes embrasèrent l'habitat et une chaleur insoutenable se dégageait de l'endroit. La hutte de Bond était réduite en un tas de cendres.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Bond et Elaine sursautèrent en percevant le bruit de l'explosion. Inquiète, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, demanda :

-Qu'est ce ?

-Rien d'important ! Juste la preuve que nous ayons fait le bon choix en restant dans la hutte de Leither que dans la mienne.

Sur ce, il continua à l'embrasser.

Apparemment le barbu n'avait pas vu Bond quitter son logis. Il venait d'échouer dans sa mission.

Onze heures quarante cinq. Le Commandeur et Elaine se rhabillèrent.

-Je me demande ce que fait Leither.

-Ne t'en fais pas James. Il viendra. Toi-même tu lui as suggéré de prendre son temps.

-Exact ! Tu restes là. Je vais éteindre le feu avant qu'il ne se répande d'avantage.

Le travail fait, il revint à l'intérieur. Son visage fut couvert de suie. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. A cet instant, une voiture se fit entendre. Bond pensant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon du F.B.I., ne s'inquiéta point. Elaine ayant la même pensée, se rua dehors pour l'aider à décharger les achats. Tout deux se rendirent compte de l'erreur quand il fut trop tard. Un homme robuste s'empoigna fermement de la fille et la jeta dans une limousine noire. Elle essaya vainement de se dégager tout en criant du secours. Bond en entendant ses appels, accourut à l'extérieur, beretta à la main. Hélas, il arrivait trop tard. La voiture filait à toute allure. Elle se trouvait déjà au bout du chemin. Bond enfourcha l'Aston et se mit à sa poursuite. Les véhicules s'engageaient sur l'autoroute. Malgré les prouesses remarquables de la limousine, l'Aston ne lâcha prise. La grosse bête noire contournait à pleine allure des ruelles qui formaient un véritable labyrinthe. Elle s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle qui la dissimulait.

Bond, ne l'ayant vue, continua son chemin. La limousine patienta quelques instants avant de redémarrer pour se rendre au port. Elaine fut embarquée sur un paquebot pour une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Quand au Commandeur, il revint sur ses pas. L'Aston Martin stoppa derrière la jeep. Leither, les yeux écarquillés, contemplait l'horrible tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Ce lac qui fut si calme est devenu un cauchemar vivant.

-Où étais tu ?

-Je poursuivais une limousine. Ils ont capturé Elaine après m'avoir cru mort.

-Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais la chercher. Je prépare mon matériel de plongée, mes armes et je serai prêt.

-Tu vas la chercher où ?

-Là où je l'ai trouvé. Sous l'eau. Sûrement qu'elle a découvert ou vu quelque chose dans ce secteur. Quand j'aurai trouvé la base, j'enclencherai mon sonar. Sois prêt à le réceptionner.

-Sois sans crainte.

Bond regarda son ami puis quitta en trombe les lieux.

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Treize heures cinquante. L'Aston Martin s'arrêta devant une plage encore déserte.

Le soleil reflétait ses rayons sur le miroir bleu de l'océan. Le sable poudreux glissait dans les mains tellement il est fin. Bond fit avancer son véhicule jusqu'au contact avec l'eau. Là, il enfonça l'allume-cigare et le tourna vers sa gauche. Par cette manipulation, la radio de l'automobile se transforma en un tableau de bord sophistiqué. Des volets hermétiques se rabattirent sur les fenêtres et sur le pare-brise. De minuscules ouvertures situées sur les volets laissaient infiltrer la lumière et permirent à Bond d'avoir une vue sur l'extérieur. Les roues se rétractaient dans des loges camouflées dans la carrosserie. Ce qui en assurait son étanchéité. A l'arrière, un moteur à hélice sortit et se fixait.

La voiture devenue amphibie, est devenue un véritable sous-marin de poche puissant malgré son allure primaire.

Bond pouvait explorer sans crainte les profondeurs de l'océan. Poussé par la force du moteur, le sous-marin se rendit sous l'eau. Une lumière rouge éclaira la cabine chassant l'obscurité qui y régnait. Bond conduisait le chef-d'œuvre de Q à l'emplacement où il a fait connaissance avec Elaine. C'est-à-dire entre les grandes et les petites Antilles.

Quatorze heures vingt. L'agent britannique se trouvait à l'endroit fatidique. Avec l'aide de son radar, il fouillait les environs sans rien trouver. Voyant qu'il n'arrivera à aucun résultat, Bond enclencha le cadran de sa montre qui pouvait détecter une présence humaine ou nucléaire selon la couleur qu'il prendra. Refaisant le même chemin, un bip retint son attention. La montre venait de déceler le camp ennemi. Bond observa le sol marin mais ne trouva trace d'une construction. Pourtant elle devait se trouver sous lui. Le détecteur en était formel. Avec le sous-marin, il descendit d'avantage dans ces eaux devenues obscures. Un signal sonore, sans raison apparente, se mit à hurler.

Le Commandeur consulta le tableau de bord et comprit. Il allait atteindre les mille mètres.

-Il faut que je remonte sinon la voiture risque d'exploser.

Il tourna autours de l'endroit que le cadran de la montre désignait. Bond ne distinguait que des algues flottants gaiement, des poissons et un énorme rocher. Le Rocher.

Avant il n'y prêtait pas attention mais… L'agent positionna son véhicule au dessus de cette masse rocheuse afin de vérifier une hypothèse. Oui ! Le signal de sa montre s'amplifia.

-Voici donc leur cachette. Drôlement malin. Qui devinerait qu'une bande de criminelles se tient cacher sous le sol de la mer. Et à cette profondeur.

Un problème se posa. Comment pénétrer dans une forteresse si la porte d'accès est inexistante ou en tout cas bien camouflée ? Il s'étonna aussi qu'aucun adversaire ne se soit montré jusqu'à cet instant. Normalement, ils ont déjà dû le détecter.

Il voulut quitter son sous-marin pour trouver un éventuel mécanisme d'ouverture quand des hommes-grenouilles surgirent de nulle part.

-D'où sortent ils ceux là ? Existerait il une autre entrée ?

Il va falloir changer de tactique.

-Il s'éloigna de son objectif en espérant d'être suivi. Son plan fonctionnait on ne peut mieux. Bond a réussi à les entraîner au loin. Mais les hommes-grenouilles ne se contentaient pas de le suivre. Le groupe forma un triangle et tira sur l'hélice.

Le Commandeur contre-attaqua. Il libéra un disque qui dégagea derrière l'Aston, une fumée opaque. Ses poursuivants, désorientés, ne savaient que faire. Ils ne voyaient plus leur cible. Toujours groupés, ils firent demi-tour pour l'affronter sous un autre angle. Mais Bond remarqua leur manœuvre. Il se plaça à un mètre d'eux, lâcha un second disque qui, trente secondes après, explosa.

Aucun homme-grenouille n'en échappa. Ils furent tous déchirés en mille morceaux comme du simple papier. Personne ne pourra les retrouver et les identifier. L'océan, ce grand cimetière marin, a déjà éparpillé leur chair.

Le sous-marin se retrouva au dessus du repaire. Le Commandeur libéra une deuxième bombe qui fit éclater l'ouverture secrète de la base.

-Bien ! Ca me facilitera la chose pour m'y introduire.

Malheureusement, des yeux guettent la menace qui s'abat sur le repaire.

Un harpon tiré d'un système de défense immobilise l'hélice de l'aston. Celui-ci bloqué, l'appareil devint incontrôlable. Il tournait sur lui-même. Bond n'avait plus le choix. Il devait quitter le véhicule avant qu'il n'explose. Il ouvrit une porte et s'en extraie.

Dans sa combinaison rouge, il nagea en direction de la brèche qu'il venait de causer.

Qu'allait il y trouver derrière cette ouverture ? Une technologie hautement évoluée ?

Les réponses à ses questions ? Ou tout simplement la mort ?

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

Dix huit heures. Le Commandeur franchit la trouée. Il se trouva dans un couloir vertical inondé d'eau. Au bout, il remarqua un sas. Il s'y rendit, l'ouvrit et y pénétra. Passé à l'intérieur, le sas se referma. L'eau s'évacuait et un second sas en horizontal s'ouvrit. Deux gardes le priaient de les accompagner. Les yeux de Bond s'ébahissaient devant le décor somptueux qui s'offrait devant lui.

Une grotte gigantesque éclairée par de puissantes lampes hydro-électrique, abritait pratiquement une armée entière. Des hommes et des femmes grouillaient autours d'une énorme dynamo. Des machines, des ordinateurs, des moyens de transport meublaient cet endroit imaginaire. Des armes de haute précision, des caméras, des micros et d'autres systèmes de sécurité assuraient la défense et rendaient les évasions impossibles. Des escalators permirent au personnel l'accès aux étages construits autour du générateur placé au milieu de l'ensemble.

D'un haut-parleur, une voix calme, sereine, rompit la monotonie du travail.

-Amenez Monsieur Bond à sa chambre respective pour qu'il puisse retirer sa tenue de plongée. Que l'on lui mette à sa disposition de quoi s'essuyer et des habits.

Prenez lui également son beretta.

Les trois hommes avancèrent, prirent place dans un monorail et disparurent dans la pénombre de la grotte.

La porte métallique se referma derrière lui. Bond se trouvait dans une chambre sculptée dans la roche même. Comme le reste d'ailleurs de cette base. Elle se caractérisait d'un simple lit, d'une table rectangulaire, d'un lavabo avec le nécessaire de toilette et d'une bouche d'aération.

Deux hôtesses, d'une allure asiatique, se tenaient devant lui. L'une renferma dans ses mains des serviettes tandis que l'autre avait un costume gris. L'agent britannique avança vers eux leurs avoua :

-Je crois que vous vous êtes données du mal pour rien.

Il retira sa combinaison laissant apparaître un smoking noir. Noir comme le danger. Comme le désespoir. Comme la mort. Il sortit ses chaussures de la veste et les enfila.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Les hôtesses, ne sachant quoi dire et quoi faire, quittèrent la pièce et firent leur rapport.

Dix minutes plus tard, un homme bien bâti ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

-Notre intendant désire que vous soyez prêt pour souper avec lui.

A vingt et une heures précise.

Et la porte se referma.

L'ascenseur s'engouffra deux étages plus bas. Il s'ouvrit sur un paysage féerique.

Bond, accompagné de ses gardiens, étudia chaque recoin de cette partie de la grotte.

Des roches rarissimes furent entreposées entre les allées pour y donner du charme.

Des plantes vertes recouvraient le plafond détruisant ainsi sa triste couleur grisâtre.

Un bassin surmonté d'une passerelle révéla un goût luxueux. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une longue table garnie de mets succulents. Sur la droite de l'entrée, une vitre en plexiglas épaisse de cinquante centimètres au moins, offrait une vue imprenable sur le plus bel aquarium qui puisse exister. Les profondeurs de l'océan.

Une voix retentit au bout de la salle.

-Approchez Monsieur Bond.

-Un fauteuil présidentiel en cuir tourna. Son occupant fit face au Commandeur lui dévoilant le propriétaire de ces richesses. Une stupeur se laissa deviner sur le visage de James Bond. Il avait devant lui son sosie. Sa propre personne le regardait froidement dans les yeux. Aucun détail de son anatomie n'a été lésiné.

-Prenez donc place Monsieur Bond et dégustez donc un de ces mets.

Bond contourna le bassin et le rejoignit.

-Stupéfiante cette ressemblance. J'ai été informé de cette ressemblance mais voire son propre image en chair et en os… Ca trouble.

Un ricanement résonna.

-En effet ! Je vous comprends. Moi-même au début j'ai eu des difficultés à m'y habituer.

-Puisque nous sommes sur ce sujet, vous pourriez me révéler votre véritable nom.

-Je le pourrai. Je vous le dirai mais en temps voulu. Sachez seulement que mon pseudonyme est James Bond matricule 007.

Le Commandeur détestait son sarcasme. Son regard plongea sur l'immensité de la table où se trouvaient trois couverts.

-Vous attendez un invité ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs la voilà.

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer Elaine.

-J'espère que vous êtes satisfait. Après tout, c'est pour elle que vous avez bravé les dangers les plus innombrables depuis sa connaissance.

-En partie oui. Ma vraie motivation était surtout de faire éclater la vérité pour me disculper.

-En assurant ma destruction.

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

-Je sens en vous une envie à me poser des questions.

-En effet ! Ma première question se réfère à l'enlèvement d'Elaine. Pourquoi s'en être emparé alors que vous pouviez la tuer ?

-Disons… Par galanterie. J'estime trop la beauté des femmes pour les éliminer. Elle me sera plus utile dans ma base que dans un cimetière. Elle me tiendra compagnie.

-Elaine m'a parlé d'un monstre marin. Eclairez moi à ce sujet. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore des monstres qui rôdent dans les régions.

-C'est exact. C'est simplement une pure invention de ma part pour éloigner les curieux. Ca a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais ces pêcheurs déchiquetés ?

-Mes plongeurs ont des micro bombes qu'ils plantent dans le corps de la victime. L'implosion donne un résultat assez sanguinaire. Juste ce qu'il faut pour faire vivre une légende inexistante.

-Vous pensez à tout. Mais… Ces richesses qui vous entourent ne vous appartiennent pas vraiment. Qui donc a financé toute cette opération ?

-Là vous me décevez Monsieur Bond. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez deviné.

La réponse est pourtant simple. A qui donc peut profiter votre élimination ?

S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

Ce mot fit sursauter Bond de sa chaise.

-S.P.E.C.T.R.E. ! J'aurai dû m'en douter depuis le début. Moi qui pensais vous avoir anéanti la dernière fois…

Dernière question qui me semble maintenant inutile mais juste pour vérifier mon opinion. Que signifie « Opération Hercule » ?

-C'est un code utilisé pour enclencher la violence dans ce monde déjà mort.

A chaque fois que l'on prononce ces mots à l'un de nos agents, il doit accomplir une mission qui apportera désolation quelque part dans ce bas monde.

En approfondissant la chose, vous pourrez remarquer que ces crimes ont un sens. Par le fait de générer le crime à travers le monde, ils nous servent surtout à une destruction certaine d'un seul homme.

-C'est-à-dire moi.

-Vous avez tout compris. Les nations entières vous croyant coupable, vous ont rejeté.

Les services secrets vous ont radié de leur liste. De plus, vous ne disposez plus que deux jours pour vous réhabiliter aux yeux de ce monde cruel. C'est là que j'interviens.

Il marqua une pause puis continua :

-Comme prévu, vous avez trouvé notre repaire. Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour homme tel que vous. Il deviendra votre tombeau. Ayant les preuves que tout n'était qu'un plan élaboré par S.P.E.C.T.R.E., les services secrets britanniques m'accepteront sans difficulté. Vous serez éliminé après avoir subi la honte et S.P.E.C.T.R.E. disposera de toutes les informations sur vos agents et vos services.

Il aura enfin sa revanche tant convoitée.

-Remarquablement bien élaboré. Très ingénieux.

-Il est tard. Demain à la première heure, je vous ferai visiter le reste de la base.

J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de notre entretien.

S'adressant aux gardiens :

-Veuillez raccompagner Monsieur Bond à ses quartiers. Il en va de même pour la fille.

Sur le pas de la porte, le faux Bond rajouta :

-Pour combler entièrement votre curiosité, mon véritable nom est Jack Heston.

Passez une bonne nuit.

Et le quatuor quitta la pièce.

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Jeudi, 16 août 1990. Deux heures dix. Assis sur son lit, Bond déchaussa sa chaussure droite, ouvrit son talon et enclencha l'émetteur-récepteur. Il essaya vainement de communiquer avec Leither mais la distance et les cloisons brouillaient les fréquences. Sa seule chance est d'envoyer un écho en espérant qu'il sera perçu sur le radar de son fidèle ami. L'opération terminée, il poussa la table sous la bouche d'aération, se mit dessus et enleva la grille. Un mince couloir sombre se découvrait. Il se glissa dedans et commença son avancée vers la liberté. A quatre pattes, Bond progressa dans ce chemin improvisé. A mi-chemin, le couloir se divisa en deux parties. Bond se décida pour celui de droite. Engagé à l'intérieur, Bond rencontra des difficultés. Les parois devenaient chaudes. La chaleur lui brûlait la chair de ses mains. Le Commandeur sortit son mouchoir, le déchira en deux et se le noua autours de ses mains. Après de longues douleurs et de transpiration, Bond remarqua que la chaleur était moins intense. Il se crut sauver quand une trombe d'eau emplissait les lieux. Bond n'avait qu'une seule pensée en voyant le danger s'abattre sur lui. Chercher un endroit où se maintenir pour ne pas être emporté par le courant. Ses mains s'agrippaient avec difficulté à de minuscules écrous. Le corps immobile sur la paroi devenue humide, se crispait. Le danger écarté, Bond reprit son souffle et continua. Après avoir pris une autre galerie, l'agent britannique vit au bout une lumière. Il s'en approcha, observa l'extérieur, enleva la grille, se laissa jeter sur le sol et replaça la grille à sa place. Il se trouva dans un corridor désertique. Personne ne l'a remarqué.

Bond s'apprêta à contourner un second couloir lorsqu'un groupe de soldats l'encerclait et le menaçait avec leurs armes. Ils le conduisirent auprès de Heston patientant leur venue. Se trouvant à nouveau face à face, 007 prit la parole.

-Vous êtes téméraire Monsieur Bond. Risquer ainsi sa vie pour se retrouver au point de départ. Désolant ! Vraiment désolant !

-Comment saviez vous que je me trouvais plus dans la cellule ?

-Par surveillance. Votre chambre dissimule des caméras et des micros. Nous les avons enclenchés juste au moment où vous montiez sur la table. Nous vous avons laissé faire pour tester votre performance qui, je dois l'avouer, est surprenante.

J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je comprendrai si vous la refusiez mais n'oubliez pas que ça pourrait être votre seule chance de sortir vivant de cette aventure.

-Dites toujours. De quoi s'agit il ?

-D'un duel. Un duel qui nous opposera. Chacun utilisera son beretta 25 chargé.

Si vous acceptez, je vous promets que mes sbires n'interviendront pas. Ce sera un duel loyal. Vous acceptez ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ce duel ? Je veux savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur.

J'attends votre réponse.

-Où et quand ?

-Demain après midi. Après la visite que je vous avais promis.

Le duel se déroulera sur la plage.

-Quelle plage ?

-Vous verrez bien. Enfermez le dans une autre cellule où il n'aura aucun moyen de s'évader.

Huit heures du matin. Les deux James Bond firent le tour de cette extraordinaire construction. Se trouvant dans la salle de contrôle, notre agent questionna discrètement son double.

-Ce dynamo au centre de la pièce, est ce le seul qui produit de l'énergie dans cette base ?

-Oui ! Il a été conçu par les plus grands génies de la planète. Il suffirait de le débrancher ou de le dérégler pour qu'il s'autodétruise en dix minutes.

-Ce qui suppose l'explosion de la base.

-En effet ! Ce système nous permet d'effacer toute trace de notre présence.

-Je vois… Il y a encore une question qui me trotte dans la tête… Les ordres pour amener violence et souffrance sur les continents, sont ils envoyés de ce repaire ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'en adviendrait il si la base serait détruite ?

-Rien. Nos hommes arrêteraient de suite toute opération.

-Astucieux. Mais pourquoi tout stopper ?

-Que feriez vous si vous n'aviez plus d'ordres de vos supérieurs ?

-Je me débrouillerai seul.

-Chez nous, c'est le contraire. Nos hommes se cachent pour rejoindre ultérieurement le repaire de S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

-Ainsi vous ne subirez aucune perte humaine au sein de votre organisation et des agents toujours prêts à l'action.

-Bien analysé.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de Heston.

-Quel est votre matricule chez S.P.E.C.T.R.E. ?

-Mon matricule ? Le numéro 22.

-Pourquoi avoir dérobé mon dossier ?

Ce brusque changement de conversation déplut à 007. Le regard glacé, celui-ci répondit :

-Pour renforcer les soupçons sur vous.

-Vous parliez de preuves qui innocenteront l'agent britannique. Quel genre de preuves est ce ?

-Pourquoi ? Comptez vous les dérober ?

-Je ne vois pas comment mais c'est par pure curiosité.

-Elles racontent qui, de quelle manière, pourquoi et comment ce piège a été réalisé.

-Bref… Juste assez pour convaincre le chef des services secrets britanniques mais sans trop en dévoiler non plus.

-Vous comprenez vite. J'estime cette qualité.

-Et, peut on savoir où elles se trouvent ?

-Dans cette pièce. Derrière cette cloison. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, moi seul connais le code d'ouverture. Une seule erreur et tout explose.

Bond songea. Si Heston lui révéla la cachette, il devait être très sûr de son invulnérabilité.

Heston reprit la parole :

-Je crois que je vous ai trop dit. Soyez prêt cet après-midi. Disons à quinze heures.

Le temps d'avaler votre repas et de se relaxer.

-ainsi je pourrai savourer ma dernière collation.

Elaine participera t'elle au spectacle ?

-Si vous le désirez, elle sera spectatrice.

-J'aimerai bien. Autant voire un joli visage à ma mort.

-Ha Ha Ha. Tel sera alors votre volonté.

Et il fut raccompagné à sa prison aux barreaux dorés.

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Une lumière éblouissante et pure chauffa un endroit du paradis. Des palmiers par centaines charmaient un sable blanc et poudreux mouillé par une mer douce qui n'arrêta de s'abattre sur son rivage. Le ciel bleu et dégagé acheva cette fresque enjoliveuse.

Des traces de pas se dessinèrent dans le sable.

-Nous y sommes. Voici ma plage privée où personne ne pourra me déranger. Elle a coûté une petite fortune mais elle en vaut la peine. Qu'en pensez vous Monsieur Bond ?

-Elle ressemble aux autres plages à la différence prête que celle-ci se trouve sous l'eau et est chauffée par un soleil artificiel.

-Vous voyez le mauvais côté de la chose. Aucun ballon, aucun bruit, aucun voisin qui vous importune. Tout le calme pour déguster mon repos.

-Vu sous cet angle, je vous donne raison. Et vous Elaine ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Cet endroit est féerique.

-Vous voyez Monsieur bond, les avis sont partagés.

Seize heures quarante cinq. Le bon et le truand se tenaient loin des palmiers.

Autour d'eux se trouvait que le sable.

-Etes vous paré Monsieur Bond ?

-Au moment où j'aurai mon beretta.

-Soyez patient. Tout vient à point nommé.

Un petit homme apparut tenant dans ses mains une mallette. Il donna des consignes à Elaine pour qu'elle se place ors du champ de tir et s'approcha vers eux.

-C'est mon majordome. Il surveillera le combat.

-Je m'en serai douté.

-L'homme commença à énoncer les règles.

-Vous vous retournerez dos contre dos. A mon signal, vous avancerez de vingt pas réguliers puis vous stopperez. Quand je le dirai, vous vous retournerez lentement.

A mon lâcher de mouchoir, vous tirerez. Si l'un de vous deux ne respecte pas ces consignes, il sera disqualifié de suite. Je me chargerai moi-même à l'éliminer sans sommation et sans prévenir.

-Quel sera le prix du vainqueur ?

-La liberté et la richesse du perdant. Pouvons nous commencer ?

Les deux duellistes furent dans l'accord. Le majordome sortit de la mallette deux armes à feu. Il rendit à chacun un beretta 25 muni d'une seule balle. Bond vérifia l'arme. L'adversité en fit de même. Elaine, dans un coin, fut terrifiée. Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Mais qui ?

La voix résonna.

-Tenez vous dos contre dos… Avancez… Ne bougez plus… Retournez vous… Feu.

Un seul coup de feu retentit. Heston tira sa balle au moment où, par réflexe, Bond plongea à terre. A son tour, le beretta du Commandeur cracha sa balle et toucha en plein cœur son adversaire. L'agent du S.P.E.C.T.R.E. s'affaissa sur le sol. Bond se releva et s'en approcha pour s'assurer de sa mort. Il se tenait plus qu'à deux mètres du cadavre. Une tâche rouge se répandait sur la chemise blanche.

Bond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter :

-En tout cas, comme agent britannique, il n'a pas fait long feu.

Le majordome vint à toute hâte et vociférant :

-Je vais vous tuer. Vous avez triché. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous jeter à terre.

Un rire venant de nulle part retentissait. Le corps de Heston se mit à bouger et se releva.

Son visage éclatait de rire. Il s'adressa à son laquais :

-Laisse.

Bien joué Monsieur bond. Vous m'avez tué. Veuillez me pardonner si j'ai pris un gilet par balles. Je ne pouvais prendre un risque aussi énorme. Ca aurait été une grande perte pour S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

-Qu'en est il alors pour la récompense du gagnant ?

-Vous aurez votre liberté. Une fois mort, vous serez aussi libre que l'air.

-Mouais… J'ai une autre définition de la liberté.

Tout n'était donc que mascarade.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'Elaine.

-Vous avez joué avec moi comme avec un vulgaire pantin.

-Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. Savourez la satisfaction que vous êtes meilleur que moi.

Veuillez me rendre votre arme. Elle ne vous sert plus à rien. Son chargeur est vide.

D'un coup brusque, Bond s'enfuyait en toute hâte avec Elaine. Il cria :

-Essayez de me le reprendre.

Une incroyable chasse à l'homme débuta. Bond et Elaine se dissimulaient dans une des grottes qui se rajoutaient au reste du paysage de la plage. Au loin ils entendaient des voix s'éloigner. De son col de chemise, Bond en tira des cartouches et chargea le beretta. L'arme opérationnelle, fut prête à détruire le mal. Ils abandonnèrent leur cachette et s'emparèrent d'une voiturette posée sur un rail qui les conduisait au cœur même de la base.

Vingt deux heures. Le faux James Bond se rendit au salon. Il prit l'interphone dans sa main moite pour y grogner d'une voix mécontente…

-Les avez-vous retrouvés ?

Une seconde voix intimidée se fit comprendre :

-Non Monsieur. Nous avons retrouvé le véhicule qu'ils ont utilisé mais aucune trace d'eux.

-Fouillez chaque recoin de cette base. Il me les faut mort ou vif. Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Et la voix se tut. Seul, ses pensées se mélangèrent et 007 paniqua.

-Il faut que je quitte ce repaire avant que Bond ne réussisse à me capturer. Il est vraiment trop fort pour moi.

Il se dirigea à la cloison, composa le code d'ouverture et en sortit les preuves tant convoitées. Il regagna son bureau lorsqu'une lumière retint son attention. Quelqu'un se trouve dans l'ascenseur.

-Ca ne peut être que Bond. Je le sens.

Il pressa sur un bouton de la table de contrôle libérant une trappe incrustée dans le sol de l'ascenseur.

-Voilà qui devrait régler le problème.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. La porte s'ouvrit laissant surgir Bond. Entre ses pieds écartés, un trou béant gisait. D'une main, Bond se tint à une barre de l'ascenseur et de l'autre, il pointa son arme menaçante vers 007. James Bond quitta l'ascenseur et d'une voix sereine, l laissa échapper quelques paroles.

-Vous avez échoué agent 22. Remettez moi les preuves.

-Ils sont dans cette serviette posée près du bureau.

-Lancez la moi.

-Jamais.

Que faire ? S'il tirait, toute la garnison sera alertée. Il contourna le bassin quand, sans prévenir, un mécanisme incorporé dans un rocher le projeta dans la piscine infestée de piranhas affamés.

-Comme c'est gentil à vous de nourrir mes charmantes petites bêtes Monsieur Bond.

Bond ne prit la peine de réfléchir. Une tâche blanche fonça sur lui. Le Commandeur nagea à toute allure et sortit de ces eaux dangereuses. A un quart de seconde près, l'agent britannique aurait été dévoré par un banc de poissons. Mouillé, des gouttes dégoulinaient de partout. Il se retourna vers son ennemi en le fixant d'un regard meurtrier.

-Vous avez essayé votre dernier atout. A moi la revanche. Existe-t-il un moyen de quitter cette base au plus vite ?

Reconnaissant sa défaite, 007 se résigna à lui répondre.

-Je possède un bathyscaphe à propulsion.

-Où se trouve t'il ?

Heston appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha une ouverture dans le sol. De ce trou, un mini bathyscaphe à bi place apparut.

-Comment fonctionne t'il ?

-Il suffit d'activer la propulsion. Elle vous mènera jusqu'à la surface de l'eau où vous pourrez alors le piloter comme un bateau.

-Préparez sa mise à feu.

-Pas la peine. Il suffit d'enfoncer le bouton rectangulaire de couleur rouge à votre droite.

-Accompagnez moi.

-Pour se rendre où ?

-Vous verrez bien.

Vendredi, 17 août 1990. Zéro heure quarante. Le commandeur James Bond et Jack Heston se situaient dans un couloir encore non exploré par les soldats.

Bond enleva la grille d'une bouche d'aération et fit signe à Elaine de sortir de sa cachette. Ensuite il ficela et bâillonna l'agent 22. Ce travail achevé, il l'engouffra dans la cachette d'Elaine et replaça la grille.

-Personne ne pourra le retrouver. C'est un homme condamné.

Et, se tournant vers Elaine, Bond rajouta en lui donnant la serviette :

-Tu te rends dans le salon de Heston. Là tu y trouveras un bathyscaphe. Tu t'y installes à l'intérieur et tu m'attends. Si d'ici 10 minutes je ne t'ai pas rejoint, tu appuieras sur le bouton rectangulaire de couleur rouge sur ta droite. Tu as saisi ?

-Oui !

-alors vas y et ne te fais pas repérer.

La fille le quitta en hâte pour suivre ses instructions. De son côté, Bond courut dans le sens opposé.

Une heure quinze. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de contrôle. Chaque homme était occupé à un travail bien spécifique. Depuis la disparition des deux prisonniers, le personnel augmenta la sécurité dans la salle. Toutes machines capables de les repérer ont été mises en action. Bond se tint derrière la porte. Il observa chaque geste et se demanda comment y pénétrer sans attirer l'attention. Il remarqua que sur chaque côté de la dynamo, deux gardiens puissamment armés le protégèrent. La porte elle-même a été placée sous surveillance par un gardien. Oui ! Comment rentrer ? L'action devra être brève et rapide. A l'aide de son laser, il déverrouilla la porte sans s'être fait remarquer. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, se plaça derrière le gardien qui lui tourna le dos, délivra le fil de fer de sa montre et l'étrangla d'un coup sec et sans émettre le moindre bruit.

Bond se laissa découvrir. Il tira avec son beretta sur les gardiens de la dynamo, empoigna son stylo dans sa veste et envoya sans interruption une rafale de six missiles en direction du générateur. La cible atteinte, la dynamo explosa.

Une alarme retentissait. Il y avait danger. Une panique régnait dans la pièce. Certains essayèrent vainement de limiter les dégâts. D'autres voulaient s'enfuir. Bond quitta la pièce les laissant dans la frayeur qu'il venait de causer. Il n'avait que trois minutes pour rejoindre Elaine et quitter ces lieux maudits.

Une heure vingt cinq. Elaine patienta la venue de bond. Le temps donné par celui-ci venait de s'écouler. Ne le voyant pas venir, elle se résigna et voulut enfoncer le bouton décrit par James. Au moment même, Bond apparut essoufflé dans le salon. Il entra dans le bathyscaphe et appuya sur la mise à feu tout en verrouillant la porte. Une minute plus tard, l'engin se retrouva à l'air libre, loin de ce cauchemar. Bond éloigna le bateau avant la destruction de la base. Cinq minutes après, une énorme explosion embrasa l'océan. Toutes traces de vies et de constructions venaient d'être anéanties.

Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes venaient de se sacrifier que pour assouvir la soif de vengeance d'un seul homme fanatique.

De loin, Bond et Elaine admirèrent le champignon crée par l'explosion.

-Et maintenant James ? Que faisons nous ?

En scrutant l'horizon, il lui répondit d'une voix calme :

-Eh bien… Je crois qu'on nous attend.

Un bateau se rapprocha à pleine allure. Bond distingua Leither à son bord.

**EPILOGUE**

L'agent britannique ouvrit le cockpit et descendit du bateau pour rejoindre son ami Leither. Dans sa main, il tenait fermement la serviette.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour nous trouver.

-Je ne voulais tout de même pas te bombarder. Grâce à ton signal, je savais où tu te trouvais mais je ne voyais aucune issue d'accès et y placer des mines au risque de te tuer avec, ça ne me tentait vraiment pas.

-Tu as bien fait. Je suppose que tu repars pour Londres faire ton rapport ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Remets cette serviette à M. Elle contient les preuves de mon innocence.

-Avec plaisir 007.

-Pas encore ! A minuit. Et seulement s'ils sont prêts à me réhabiliter.

Pour l'instant je ne suis que James Bond.

Leither devait faire ce test pour s'assurer qu'il avait le vrai James Bond devant lui. Il s'en trouvait soulagé quand Bond lui donna la réponse espérée.

-Tu nous accompagnes ?

--Non ! Je vais prendre le bathyscaphe. On ne peut pas le laisser à la dérive. Ca polluerait l'océan.

-Surtout s'il y a une ravissante fille à bord.

Tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Bond regagna son navire et regarda le bateau de Leither s'éloigner.

-Alors James ? Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour faire beaucoup de choses Elaine… Beaucoup de choses.

Sept heures du matin. Le jour brillait de tout son éclat. Un ciel bleu dégagé venait s'offrir aux rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur les eaux claires. Le contact entre ces deux éléments de la nature créait sur l'océan un arc-en-ciel. L'horizon devenu multicolore offrit une vision envoûtante. Le bathyscaphe brillait au milieu de ce panorama sorti du commun.

Bond et Elaine s'embrassèrent tendrement. Sans prévenir, une torpille se dirigea vers eux et frôla le bathyscaphe. Bond se releva immédiatement et analysa la situation.

-Que se passe t'il James ?

-Un sous-marin de poche est à notre poursuite.

-Qui est ce ?

-Je crois que c'est Heston.

Oui ! Heston. Malgré son visage en lambeaux, il vivait et était déterminé à couler Bond et sa partenaire.

-Heston ? Mais nous l'avons enfermé.

-A croire qu'on l'a libéré avant la destruction de la base.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce.

Bond se mit aux commandes, arma deux torpilles, visa et fit feu. Le sous-marin de poche, sentant la menace qui le guettait, vira d'un coup sec sur sa gauche. Les deux torpilles venaient de rater leur cible.

-Il est plus coriace que je ne le pensais.

Plus enragé qu'auparavant et pris d'une folie irrécupérable, Heston poussa un rire et contre-attaqua. Un missile se ruait sur le bathyscaphe devenu une vraie machine de guerre. Esquivant une nouvelle fois l'attaque, Bond enclencha un système qui libéra une fumée opaque et noire. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, il se plaça entre une touffe d'algues le dissimulant entièrement. Malheureusement pour Bond, si l'œil nu ne pouvait le distinguer, le radar lui, le pouvait sans difficulté.

-Je vous admire Monsieur Bond comme je vous déteste. Vous venez de jouer pour la dernière fois votre dernière carte. Rendez vous en enfer.

Le sous-marin d'Heston s'approcha de plus en plus. Du ventre du bathyscaphe se dégagea un minuscule objet ovale. La seconde d'après, le bathyscaphe quitta sans attendre sa cachette et prit la fuite. Le sous-marin survola la touffe d'algues. L'objet bizarre magnétique, attiré par le passage du sous-marin, se fixa à sa coque. A peine adhéré, l'objet explosa. Une puissante détonation retentissait. Son souffle écrasa et réduisit en mille morceaux le sous-marin de poche déchirant pour de bon le corps de Heston.

-C'est fini ! Il est mort. Où en étions nous avant ?

Bond se coucha à côté d'Elaine. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, il l'embrassa fiévreusement tout en caressant les contours de ses deux seins bien fermes.

-James ! Tu ne dois pas prévenir ton chef ?

-Mmmm ? Ce n'est pas urgent. Leither se chargera de lui communiquer le succès de ma mission. Il lui remettra la serviette contenant les preuves de mon innocence. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me dérange pour si peu.

-Et pour ta réhabilitation ? Ne vaut il pas mieux que tu prennes contact ?

-Non. Ca se fera automatiquement. Ils n'auront pas besoin de moi.

Quand je rendrai au bureau lundi, tout sera redevenu à la normal. Profitons de ces moments de repos.

-Si tu le dis…

-Et puis, tu sais, s'il a vraiment besoin de moi, il me trouvera sans difficulté. Sans même que je prenne contact avec lui. Mais en ce moment, il doit bien être loin. Très loin…

James allait l'embrasser à nouveau quand un remous le dérangea. De l'eau émergea un sous-marin de guerre britannique. De la radio du bathyscaphe, la voix de M. retentit.

-Bravo 007. Leither m'a remis les preuves. Dès demain vous serez réhabilité auprès de nos services. Jusque là, vous avez droit à un repos bien mérité.

Bond prit le micro et répondit :

-Merci Monsieur.

Sur ce, il conclut la conversation pour s'occuper d'un autre cas bien plus important à ses yeux. Elaine ! Elle l'attendait couchée dans les draps soyeux. Impatiente.

-Oh James ! Les mots me manquent…

-Vraiment ? Il va falloir que j'élargisse ton vocabulaire…


End file.
